Ever And A Day
by BlaqkHysteria
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic "Damned". Post-Apocalypse. Nothing is set in stone for Christine and Gabriel, the Devil decided to turn the tables one more time...
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy people! So, ****sequel it is.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(**_**Nerd alert: **_**all my knowledge of Norse gods and stuff comes from comic books. I have the biggest crush on Thor. Don't judge me. Also, the song in the beginning is Love Like Winter by AFI.)**

.

* * *

.

**1. Love like winter**

_Warn your warmth to turn away_

_Here it's December everyday._

_Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay_

_For of sugar and ice I am made._

_It's in the blood, I met my love before I was born._

_He wanted love, I taste of blood,_

_He bit my lip and drank my war, from years before._

_She exhales vanilla lace,_

_I barely dreamt her yesterday._

_Read the lines in the mirror, _

_through the lipstick trace, "Por siempre"_

_She said "It seems you're somewhere _

_far away", to his face._

_It's in the blood, I met my love before I was born._

_She wanted love, I taste of blood,_

_She bit my lip and drank my war, from years before._

_._

_._

"There are no stars here," Christine sighed, staring at the night sky. The wind roared, and they laid there on the green damp grass of Hyde Park.

"Oh, they're there alright. There's just too much light in this place," Gabriel said.

"Mmmh," Christine nodded, and turned to look at him. The moonlight cast shadows on his face, and his eyes looked even brighter.

"Let's go," he smiled, and stood up, holding out a hand for his lover.

"Where?"

"Where there's stars," he said. Christine smiled back at him, and took his hand.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were in the coldest place Christine had ever been to, everything was covered in snow and ice. In the distance, behind them, was a grey fortress with a high and pointed tower. Christine looked up. The sky here was much clearer, and there were more stars than she'd ever seen.

"Where are we?" she asked, though she didn't really care. After the missed Apocalypse, she and Gabriel traveled all around the world, he showed her every last wonder the earth had to offer. Life with Gabriel was never boring, she discovered. He was always planning some kind of prank, and they were laughing most of the time.

"This is Asgard," he answered. "You know, Odin and the rest of the gang live here."

Christine nodded, and kept looking at the stars. They had spent the past week in London, Gabriel going all Trickster on a corrupted judge's ass, so it was nice to be out of the city and just stand there in silence.

"Are you cold?" Gabriel asked her. She shook her head. She couldn't get cold, she was dead after all. Sometimes the thought saddened her, because it seemed she couldn't feel _anything. _She missed the silliest things, like blushing, for instance. Most of all, she missed her heartbeat.

But when she did, she just rested her head on Gabriel's chest, and listened to his. It was her favorite sound in the world, never failed to calm her down.

"I like this place," she said, "it seems peaceful."

"Peaceful?" he laughed. "This place is a mess! Odin always finds some excuse to start a war," he snorted. Christine laughed. Every time he talked about the Norse gods, he always had something to complain about.

Of course, since they found out his true identity, he was banished from Asgard. Thor even tried to bash his head in with his infamous hammer, and that was probably the funniest thing Christine had witnessed during the past year.

"Did I tell you about that time they thought I'd killed Baldur? Man, they were pissed!" Gabriel chuckled, and Christine laughed again. "There was a war for that, too," he snorted.

They sat down on the snow, and Gabriel stared at her while she stared at the stars. He had been a lot of things, but he never thought he'd be… monogamous. And yet there he was, looking over at Christine and thinking that she was the most beautiful thing in all creation. _When did I get this cheesy?_

"Don't look at me like that, Gabe," Christine told the angel, smiling.

"I can't help it," he said, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're gonna get in trouble, _Loki,_" Christine smirked.

"Trouble is my middle name, baby," he smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. The ice started melting under them as they frantically undressed each other, ignoring the freezing cold.

Christine kissed the angel's neck, then, like many times before, she bit it. Gabriel was used to that, and he loved the feeling, but this particular bite caught him by surprise. Why was she biting him now? They weren't making love yet, and this bite just made him feel like she was… just hungry for food. That had never happened before.

"Chris, stop," he told her. She didn't stop. "Christine?" he tried again, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Chris, stop!" he yelled, and pushed her away with all the strength he had. "What the hell was that?" he asked her. She didn't know what to say, and she just sat there, his blood still on her lips.

"Sugar, are you okay?" Gabriel asked. The look of shock on her face worried him, and he noticed that her eyes were burning red. Her eyes were only that red when she was starving, normally they were pitch black.

"Gabe, I… your…" she stuttered, pointing at his neck. He put a hand on it and healed the wound, then approached her slowly, and took her in his arms. She curled up in his lap and rested her head on his chest, sobbing.

"Christine, what's goin' on, babe?" he said, concerned. She shook her head, she didn't know how to explain herself. She knew that he was gonna read her mind anyway, so she just waited, and hoped he would make sense of the mess in her head.

Gabriel hadn't read her mind in months, he didn't need to anymore, but right now he was just plain scared, and she wouldn't talk to him, so he read it.

And what he read scared the living shit of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. __When It Comes To You_

_No matter how far away deep down I'm gonna stray,  
__God knows I'm lost __and all I do is love you._

_._

_._

Gabriel didn't say anything. They got dressed, and he just stood there, silent. Christine desperately wanted to say something, but words escaped her. What could she possibly say at this point? She kept secrets from him, knowing he wouldn't read her mind, but now he had, and he knew everything. He knew, and he was afraid.

"Are you mad at me?" she finally spoke, but her voice was barely audible.

"Of course not," he turned to her, and for the first time in a long time, Christine saw sadness in his eyes. "But _maybe_, we should talk about this," he said. Christine nodded, but she didn't speak another word.

"Ok. I'll talk," he said. "You should have told me about this, Chris. If my blood has that effect on you…"

"I… I didn't realize…" she started.

"But you lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I just… what was I supposed to tell you?" she whispered.

"Oh, I don't know, how about 'hey honey, your blood is turning me into a psycho'?" he yelled at her. Christine backed away. He'd never yelled like that before.

"I thought you said you weren't mad…"

"I'm not mad, Christine," he repeated, trying to keep his voice down. Christine didn't understand, he sure _looked_ mad… but then she realized, he wasn't.

"You… you're… _afraid_ of me," she whispered, shocked. Did he really think she could ever be able to hurt him? Then again, she _did_ hurt him, didn't she?

She thought about that last bite, ten minutes before. She remembered being so eager to taste his blood that she couldn't think about anything else, and she remembered drinking it and feeling the exhilaration run through her body. And when he pushed her away, she remembered being so desperate for more that she almost wanted to… kill him.

_Maybe he's right to be scared_, she thought.

"Christine…" he started, but didn't know how to continue. He couldn't just admit to be afraid of her, that would hurt her too much, and she was already crying. He hated to see her cry, no matter how scared he was, he couldn't stand it. "Ok, the problem can be solved easily," he said, trying to sound confident. "Just stop drinking me."

"That-that sounds legit…"

"I love you, Christine," he said, smiling, like nothing had happened. He could hear the fear in her shaky voice, and wanted to comfort her, when really _he_ was the one who needed comforting. But he just felt like had to be strong for her too, because it looked like she would break down any second. He couldn't have that happening, no matter what it cost him.

The words caught Christine off guard, but, after a moment of shock, she smiled back.

"I just tried to kill you!" she laughed.

"Details," he grinned. And just like that, he held her in his arms again, and kissed her.

The feelings they had for each other, couldn't just be described as "love". What they had went beyond that.  
That was probably why Gabriel, though still a little scared, trusted Christine when she vowed not to bite him ever again.  
He knew that if she ever seriously tried to kill him, she would probably succeed, being much more powerful than he was, but he trusted her anyway.  
Because ever since the Apocalypse, ever since he lent her his power in that open field, his _grace_ was bound to her.  
And nothing could compare to that kind of bond. Nothing could ever come between them.

"So, where were…" Gabriel started, grinning, but something caught his attention, causing him to stop mid-sentence. He turned around and stared at the grey fortress behind them, but immediately realized that wasn't the source of the weird energy he was picking up.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked him. He looked around, confused. Where was all that power coming from?

"Do you feel that?" he asked her.

"Feel what?"

"Something's cooking…" he thoughtfully said. "We should go check on Dean."

"Is that really necessary?" she snorted.

"Unfortunately, I think so, yeah."

"But I had something else in mind," she smiled and put her hands around his neck. "I wanted to make it up to you," she whispered in his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess Dean will have to take care of himself for the next… let's say two days, for starters…"

"_Two_ _days_?" she laughed.

"Hey, I ain't cheap," he smirked.

"Can we just take this somewhere more… comfortable?" she smiled, glancing down at the ice under their feet.

"We could sneak into the castle…" he smiled, pointing at the fortress.

"…and Thor would kick your candy ass," she smirked. "And maybe mine, too. That would be _interesting_…"

"Okay, no castle!" he told her, knitting his brows. Christine loved making him jealous, he was just so adorable.

"Too bad. Just get us to a hotel, will you?"

"Ssshh, wait," he said, looking around. The energy he picked up on earlier was stronger now, and it distracted him. Christine ignored him, she kissed his neck and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. The vibe he was getting was disturbing. It vaguely reminded him of something… what was it? He couldn't remember, and it bugged him.

"Gabe, you still there?" Christine asked him, noticing he wasn't responding to her teasing.

"Baby, I'm afraid this'll have to wait," he said, then he adjusted his pants, cursing in Enochian.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel?" she said, shocked. Gabriel turning down sex? Something must have been seriously wrong...

.

.

* * *

**Song in the beginning is When it Comes to You by Ida Maria.  
I know this is short, sorry. I'm just lazy, I have no excuses...**

**Thanks everyone (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_3. __Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own_

_._

_._

Gabriel was about to snap his fingers, when he realized he didn't know where to find Dean Winchester. The boy still had the Enochian spell on his ribs, so there was no way Gabriel could locate him.

"Chris, if you were Dean Winchester, where would you be?"

"At a strip club?" she smirked. Gabriel chuckled. "Maybe Chuck knows," she suggested.

"Maybe," he said, and instantly zapped them to Chuck's place. The old house was just as creepy as Christine remembered it. They got to the door, and noticed it was open, so they got inside.

"Chuck?" Gabriel called out.

No answer. The place looked the same, but there were no sheets of paper lying around, and there was only one bottle of whiskey, half empty, on the desk.

"Maybe he went out," she ventured. "Should we wait for him?"

"We don't have time," he answered, and took her hand. This time, he took them to Bobby's place, thinking probably he would know where to find Dean.

Christine twitched her nose at the smell of car oil. Her sense of smell was much sharper than that of humans, and the smell of oil burnt in her nostrils.

She followed Gabriel to the porch of the house, and he knocked. Bobby came to the door, double-barrel shotgun in hand.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" he snorted.

"We need to find Deano," Gabriel explained. "Do you know where he might be?"

"What do ya want with Dean?" Bobby grunted, tightening his grip on the shotgun.

"Easy, cowboy!" Gabriel chuckled. "I just have a bad feeling. _Huge_ trouble lies ahead..."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I dunno. That's why I need to find him, before something happens," Gabriel said, and flashed Bobby his most charming smile.

"I'm busy right now, Trickster," he snorted, looking impatient.

"Pretty please?" Gabriel smirked. Bobby rolled his eyes and let the couple in. Christine looked around, smelling the air, and followed the smell to a flight of stairs that led to the basement.

"What's down there, mate? Smells weird," she told Bobby.

"Nothing. Come with me, I'll call Dean."

Christine reluctantly followed him in another room, and she and Gabriel leaned on a table while Bobby made the call. That burning stink was still in her nose, she'd smelled that before, and suddenly realized where.

"Demon," she whispered to Gabriel. "In the basement."

"Are you sure?" he asked, knitting his brows. Why would Bobby keep a demon in his basement?

"Positive."

"…ok, yeah, I'll tell them. Sure. Ok. Bye," Bobby spoke in the phone, then he shut it. "So, Dean is…"

"Why is there a demon in your basement?" Gabriel cut him off, curious.

"What? There's no demons in my basement, Trickster."

"I have a name, you know?" Gabriel snorted. "Sweetie, check the freaking basement," he told Christine. She nodded, and headed for the stairs. Bobby followed her, trying to convince her that nothing was down there, but she didn't stop.

And there _was_ a demon in the basement. A girl, tied up to a chair, a devil's trap painted on the floor under her. Christine raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby.

"I… wanted information," he explained.

"Information?" Gabriel asked, appearing behind him.

"Yeah," he snorted, and then he explained to them how Crowley had his soul, and wouldn't give it back, so he was trying to find out Crowley's real name, back when he was human, to dig up his bones and threaten to kill him. When he was done, Gabriel laughed.

"What ya laughin' at?" Bobby said.

"Don't mind him, he's got an odd sense of humor," Christine said. "So, torture, aye?" she added, an evil grin on her face, while she stared at the demon.

"Oh, she's _great_ at that," Gabriel smiled. Christine had improved her skills during their travels, and while Gabriel tricked people, she often was the one to deliver the pain.

"Knock yourself out," Bobby told her. "Just make sure to get the name."

"Don't worry. I'm a professional," she smiled.

Gabriel and Bobby left her alone with the demon and went upstairs. Pretty soon, they could hear the demon's inhuman screams coming from the basement.

"So, this thing that's supposedly looming over us…" Bobby said.

"Oh, it's a bad one, buddy. What did Dean say?"

"The boys are in Wisconsin hunting a Lamia."

"A Lamia in Wisconsin? Ain't those things supposed to be in Greece?" Gabriel asked, but then he noticed something. "Wait. The _boys_?" he knitted his brows.

"You didn't know? Sam's back."

"That's not possible," Gabriel said, shocked.

"I'm tellin' ya, he's back."

"But… how?"

"We don't know," Bobby frowned. "Anyway, Dean said they're doing fine. Nothing weird."

Gabriel stared back at him, still in shock. Who could have possibly busted Sam out of the cage? That required a lot of power, not to mention a heavy dose of insanity. On the upside, though, it seemed they were in time to stop whatever was going to happen, since the guys were alright for now.

Downstairs, the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Gabe?" Christine called out. Gabriel and Bobby went back downstairs, to find Christine sitting on the chair where the demon used to be.

"MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod," she said. "Definitely Scottish."

"Great. Thanks," Bobby said.

"There's more. Little miss demon here, also said that your man's the King of Hell, now."

"I don't give a damn what he's the king of," Bobby snorted.

"So what now? You gonna get his bones and deep-fry him?" Gabriel asked.

"I need him to restore my soul first."

"Good luck with that!" Gabriel laughed. "Let's go, sugar," he turned to Christine.

"Wait, wait!" Bobby said, before Gabriel could snap his fingers.

"What?" he asked.

"I may… require your lady's… _services_ when I trap Crowley."

"Sounds like fun," Christine smiled.

"Fine. We'll be in the neighborhood," Gabriel said, already planning to catch up on his and Christine's… unfinished business.

"Good," Bobby said.

Gabriel took Christine's hand and zapped them to the nearest hotel.

"What did Bobby say? Is Dean okay?" Christine asked, sitting down on the bed. Gabriel sat next to her, and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, Dean's fine," he said, and pushed her down on the bed.

"You think something'll happen to him?" she asked.

"I dunno," Gabriel answered, between kisses.

"But this thing…" she said, tearing his shirt apart. "What could it be?"

"Right now, I don't really give a crap," he told her, then he kissed her passionately. Christine rolled them over without breaking the kiss, then she moved to kiss his jaw-line, his neck, his chest. Gabriel let his wings unfold on the bed, the tension that had built between them was driving him crazy, but when Christine got to kiss his abs, she suddenly stopped and raised her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breathless.

"How is Crowley the King of Hell? Shouldn't Lucifer be reigning down there?" she wondered.

"Ok, why are you thinking about Crowley _now?_" he said, knitting his brows. "…or Lucy, for that matter?" he snorted.

"Just wondering," she shrugged. Gabriel rolled them over again, and pinned her arms to the bed.

"_Wonder_ _later_."

.

.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be away for a week, so I won't be able to update, but that's the first thing I'll do when I get back, promise (:  
BTW, Potatohead, you're always far too kind! Thanks for the support, hope you like this chapter! :D**

xoxo 


	4. Chapter 4

_4. __Things That I Was Sure Of_

_._

_._

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close__,__  
__the fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold.__  
__And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone,__  
__I just can't give you anything for you to call your own__.__  
__And I can feel you breathing  
__a__nd it's keeping me awake.  
__Can you feel it beating?  
__My heart's sinking like a weight.  
__Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips,  
__I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss.  
__I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now,  
__Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt.  
__I can feel you breathing,  
__it's keeping me awake.  
__Could you stop my heart?  
__It's always beating__, sinking like a weight.  
__How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
__I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run.  
__I know that I hurt you, things'll never be the same,  
__the only love I ever knew, I threw it all away._

.

.

Gabriel kept her hands locked above her head. Christine could have easily broken free from his hold, but she didn't. After what had happened she decided to let him control the situation, she didn't want him to feel scared again. Gabriel kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and without any warning or compliments, she thrust into her with all the strength he had. Christine gasped, surprised. He was definitely still scared, she realized, and wanted to control her completely. She moaned while he thrust in harder and harder, and he kissed her again, almost like he wanted to shut her up.

Christine tried to free her hands, she longed to touch those perfect wings of his, but he tightened his grip. She could have overpowered him without effort, but she didn't. If that was what he wanted, if that made him feel safe, then she wouldn't complain. Gabriel knew how easily she could have broken free, and was grateful that she decided not to do that.

Her unique strength had never been an issue before, but since what had happened in Asgard, Gabriel felt threatened. Lucidly, he knew he shouldn't be worried, but something snapped in the back of his mind when Christine bit him like that.

She moaned again as soon as Gabriel's lips left hers, and he thrust even harder inside of her. She couldn't help but feel the blood running through his veins, she could hear his heart pumping it throughout his whole body, and her stare lingered on his neck, only inches away from her mouth. Her eyes got red while she tried to suppress the urge to bite down on it.

But maybe, just a little taste? Wouldn't hurt anyone, right? _No_, she told herself, _no way. I'm acting like a bloody junkie…_

Gabriel didn't notice her sudden stiffness, he was too close to release to notice _anything_. Christine ground her teeth while struggling with her natural instincts, and a tear fell down her cheek. She was just _disgusted_ with herself. She was so focused on not biting Gabriel, that she nearly didn't even notice the wave of pleasure that rushed through her and, moments later, him too. He growled deeply while he released himself. She wanted to dry the tears that streamed down her cheeks, but in order to do that she'd have to get her hands free from Gabriel's hold, and then he'd notice something was wrong.

Gabriel rolled off of her, finally letting her hands go. He caught his breath while she quickly wiped the tears.

"Christine? Are you… crying?" he said. _Bugger_, she thought. She was hoping he wouldn't notice. She kept her eyes shut, in case they were still red.

"What? No," she shrugged.

"I'd never seen you cry," he told her, smiling sadly. "Did I hurt you?" he ventured, knowing all too well that wasn't remotely possible.

"Of course not. I'm fine, Gabe, I'm not crying."

"Look at me, Chris," he said. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping they'd be back to normal. But they weren't.

"Oh. Well, uh, see? You didn't bite me. You can do this, sweet cheeks," he said, focusing on the bright side of the situation. Christine held back the tears that burnt in her eyes, and he held her close. What could he possibly say to make her feel better? He could only imagine how hard it was for her to control herself and wanted to help her, but how?

"Christine, please, don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe…" she sobbed.

"Ssshh, it's okay. We'll be okay," he reassured her, and kissed her forehead. Christine wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't seem to. Gabriel stroked her hair and held her as close as he could, not knowing what else to do.

Finally she gave in to sleep, exhausted, while the last tear rolled down her cheek and on Gabriel's chest.

* * *

.

**I'm back! (:  
And just like I promised, here's the new chapter :D I'm already working on the next one, it should be up by tomorrow.**

**The song in the beginning is Breathing by Yellowcard.  
xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

_5. The Boy Who Destroyed The World_

_._

_._

_Once there was boy who had vibrant glow__,_

_but as it goes, someone took it from__him._

_One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan, _

_he said__"Will you wrap your arms around me, as I'm falling?"_

_Remember when we were all so beautiful?_

_But since then we've lost our glow.__  
_

_They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know,_

_that they were filled with regret as their own dissipated.__  
_

_He said, "I now feel more desperately alone,_

_even though they wrapped their arms around me, as I'd fallen."__  
_

_Remember when we were all so beautiful? _

_But since then we've lost our glow.__  
_

_They said it hurt their eyes, but he would never know _

_that they were claiming __regret as their own dissipated._

.

.

Everything was dark. Christine walked in silence, feeling weirdly anxious. Her night vision didn't seem to work, she couldn't see anything. Or maybe, there just was nothing to see.

She kept walking, eager to get to her destination, though she had no clue where that was or what awaited her. In the distance, she could see a flickering light, and started running towards it.

The light got brighter and brighter as she neared it, and her excitement grew with every step. The light was right in front of her now, and it blinded her sensible vampire eyes. Suddenly, out of the light walked Lucifer.

He wasn't wearing Sam anymore, he'd somehow gotten his old vessel back.

"I was expecting you, Christine," he said.

"You were?"

"Of course. I knew you'd come, eventually…" he calmly stated. Christine was confused. Lucifer was locked in the cage, wasn't he? She stared at him, waiting on an explanation. He smiled enigmatically, and didn't speak another word. She wanted to ask him what he meant, or at least curse at him, but suddenly he disappeared in the light again. The light flickered, then it died completely, and Christine was in the dark again.

It was cold, and she suddenly felt terrified of being there all by herself.

She woke up screaming.

Gabriel jumped up, caught off guard.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked, concern deepening his voice.

"I… had a nightmare," she said, recomposing.

"What was it about?"

"I can't remember," she lied.

"That's probably for the best," he smiled. "Go back to sleep, sugar."

Christine snuggled in his arms, and sighed. She wasn't gonna be able to sleep. Ever again.

While Christine slept, Gabriel usually just laid there holding her, he could never get bored of that. She just looked so vulnerable when she was asleep.

Some nights, her unnatural stillness, along with the fact that she didn't breathe and her heart wasn't beating, reminded him of the time he thought she was dead, so he would wake her up to check on her. She never complained, she understood how he felt.

Sometimes he wondered what she dreamt, but he felt that it was too much of a violation to read her dreams, so he never did.

Christine tried to trick herself into sleeping, but she just couldn't. Lucifer's voice was still in her ears, his words playing on loop in the back of her mind. She hoped Gabriel wouldn't notice.

And luckily, he didn't.

_It was just a dream_, she kept telling herself, but something felt terribly wrong. The dream had just been so vivid, and thinking about it still sent shivers down her spine. But it must have been just a dream, because she was sure that Lucifer was in the cage. He couldn't just walk around and enter her dreams like that if he were in the cage. Besides, why would he be waiting for her? And what did "I knew you would come" mean? Why would she ever go to him?

She pretended to sleep, she knew Gabriel wouldn't notice. But questions burnt in her mind, and she felt like she couldn't lie down. She felt like pacing hysterically around the room screaming. But she couldn't do that.

_It was just a bloody dream._

No, she couldn't just lie there doing nothing.

"Gabe," she said.

"I thought you were asleep," he answered. "You still having nightmares?"

"No, I… I'm hungry," she lied.

"I'll go snag ya some blood at the hospital," he offered.

"No, no, don't. I'll go," she stated, while she got up and dressed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry," she said, and closed the door behind her. She walked the empty streets with a fast, nervous pace, until she got to the hospital. She got inside, and just as she was about to open the door to the blood storage, she noticed a nurse walking down the corridor. The nurse saw her, but before she could say anything, Christine had pinned her to the wall and placed a hand on her mouth.

She heard her heartbeat. She smelled her blood. She should have just scared her off and stolen the blood, but another instinct kicked in. She felt like an animal on the hunt for food, and the feeling frightened her. But it was too late to shut it off, so she lifted her hand from the nurse's mouth.

"I'm afraid this is gonna hurt a little," she told her. The nurse opened her mouth to beg for mercy, but Christine was too quick to bite down on her neck, so the only sound that came out of her mouth was a scream.

Christine knew it was wrong, she never ate people unless they deserved it somehow, but she couldn't resist the urge. She tasted the nurse's blood and thought that Gabriel's tasted much better.

She wanted it, she wanted Gabriel's blood, but she couldn't have it, so she settled for the nurse's. She drowned all of her frustration on the poor girl, nearly chopping her neck off with her teeth and pulling her hair to get better access at her jugular.  
It was messy, and that was unusual. She was usually very neat, never spilled a single drop of blood. But this time, when the nurse's drained body fell on the floor, Christine had blood dripping from her chin, staining her shirt.  
She wiped it with a hand, and licked her lips. Then she realized, she'd just killed someone without a reason. She wasn't even truthfully hungry, she just went for it because she was angry and confused, and maybe a little scared too.

Maybe that's what Lucifer meant, she'd fall off the wagon and give in to her evil side. Maybe she wasn't _Luke_ Skywalker after all, maybe she was _Anakin_.  
She shrugged. She'd never become Vader, because Gabriel was there to help her through this.

But maybe that's what Lucifer thought, maybe he thought she'd eventually go dark side on Gabriel's ass.

She mentally slapped herself. _A bloody nerd. That's the only thing I am._


	6. Chapter 6

_6__. No Place To Go_

_._

_._

_In the wake, all the way__, no rhyme or reason,_

_your bloodshot eyes will show your heart of treason._

_Little girl, little girl you dirty liar,_

_you're just a junkie preaching to the choir._

_The traces of blood always follow you home_

_like the mascara tears from your getaway._

_You're walking with blisters and running with shears,_

_so unholy, sister of grace._

_You're a stray from the salvation army,_

_there is no place like home, when you got no place to go._

_._

_._

Christine walked in the hotel room silently, she lit a cigarette and noticed that Gabriel was sitting on the bed, fully dressed. She sat beside him, and he smiled at her.

"Did ya eat?" he asked. Christine nodded. "Great. We're goin' to Bobby's."

"Right now?" she complained. She didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to lie down and come clean to Gabriel about everything.

"Yup. Something wrong, sweet cheeks?" he said, noticing she looked uneasy. He looked down at her shirt, and saw the blood stains. _Weird_.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go," she lied. Maybe it was for the best, anyway. She wasn't sure that telling Gabriel the truth would be a good idea. What good could ever come out of that? They had enough issues already, and adding mad jealousy to the mix wouldn't help at all.

Gabriel shrugged, and took them to Bobby's with a snap of his fingers.

Bobby jumped up when they suddenly appeared in his kitchen.

"That was fast," he snorted. "Let's go downstairs."

Christine and Gabriel followed the man to the basement once more, and observed quietly as he performed a summoning ritual. Bobby lit a match and dropped in a bowl full of god-knows-what, and all of a sudden Crowley stood behind them. He was wearing his usual black suit, but he looked like hell.

"Well, you look like hammered crap," Bobby snorted.

"And you're a vision, as always," Crowley smirked. He turned his head to Christine and Gabriel, acknowledging their presence with a nod of his head. Then, he looked up and saw a Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling. "Don't we both know how this game ends? Really, Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em."

Christine instinctively let out a menacing growl, and stepped in front of Bobby.

"Well, well, well! Christine, is it?" Crowley grinned. "You're the talk of the town down under, sweetheart."

"Am I now?" she snorted. The demon nodded.

"Personally? I'm a huge fan," Crowley smiled. Gabriel didn't like the way the demon was looking at her.

"I'll sign you an autograph, if you ask nicely," Christine smirked. Gabriel chuckled, while Crowley raised a brow and poured some Scotch in a glass.

"So, word on the street is, ever since Lucifer went to the poke you're the new big kahuna downstairs," Bobby said.

"See you've been reading the trades," Crowley answered.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Mate, _you_… have no idea. I thought when I got the corner office," he said, then he dropped some antacid in his drink, "I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies. But, if I'm being honest, it's been _Hell."_

"I thought that was the point," Bobby snorted. Crowley finished his drink and put the glass down on the table.

"You know what the trouble with demons is?"

"They're demons?"

"Exactly. Evil lying brats. The whole lot of them. And stupid! Try to show them a new way, a better way, and what do you get? Bugger all. You know there's days that I think Lucifer's whole Spike-anything-with-black-eyes plan wasn't half bad. Hmmm. Feels good to get that off my chest. We should make this a thing." Crowley blurted out.

"Do I look like Dr Phil to you?"

"A little," the demon smiled. Bobby gave him a dirty look. "Any who. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it."

"I want—"

"Your soul, yes, save you the recap," Crowley cut him off. "Not happening, mate. We done?"

"Just getting started," Bobby smirked, and looked over at Gabriel. The angel sighed with frustration, but he nodded, and did what Bobby had asked of him earlier: he went to Scotland to get Crowley's bones. He was back a couple of minutes later, holding a bag. He gave it to Christine, who looked inside and smiled widely.

"How fun," she cheered.

Crowley knitted his brows, he didn't understand what was going on.

"I wanna watch," Bobby told her. Christine raised a brow.

"Me too," Gabriel smiled, and wiggled his brows.

"Fine. Just stand back and let me work," she sighed. She opened the bag and let Crowley see what was inside. "Look familiar?" she asked.

"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth," Crowley stuttered.

"Let's give it a try then, shall we?" she said. Gabriel chuckled at the british accent contest they were having.

Christine put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it with a match, then she lifted a bone from the bag and burnt it with that same match.

Crowley fell on his knees, howling in pain. Christine chuckled while the bone in her hand turned to dust. She took out another one and burnt it, ignoring Crowley's pleading.

"Scotsmen, I swear, they scream little girls," Christine laughed. She took another bone out of the bag, and weighed it in her hands. "So, about Bobby's soul…"

"You'll have to do better than that, darling," Crowley grunted, but the pain was audible in his voice.

"I thought you'd never ask," Christine smiled. She put the bag down, and threw her cigarette on the demon.

"Uh-oh," Gabriel smirked. He knew what was gonna happen.

Christine stretched one arm in front of her, and began to slowly make her open hand into a fist, watching in amusement as Crowley's screams got louder and louder. Then, she did the same with her other hand too, and the demon fell on the floor, writhing in pain as she tore him apart from the inside.

"How much more can you take, Crowls?" she asked him, while her eyes turned blood red. The demon tried to speak, but she slammed him on the floor again, and laughed.

Gabriel had seen her torture people before, but this time something was different. Something was _off._ The light in her eyes was disturbing, it looked like she was enjoying it too much. Of course, she always enjoyed it, and he enjoyed watching, but not like this. Also, why were her eyes that red? She'd just eaten…

"Ready to cut a deal, Crowls?" she asked the demon, temporarily releasing her hold on him.

"My bones for his soul?" Crowley whispered.

"Something like that, yes."

"Ok, fine," he sighed. Christine smiled while he tried to stand straight, then he waved his hand at Bobby, erasing the contract from his skin.

"You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs," Bobby said. Crowley grunted, but did as he was told. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Now, if you don't mind…" Crowley said, and gazed up at the Devil's Trap over his head.

Christine waved her hand and erased the painting from the ceiling. Crowley gave her a dirty look and she just smiled, then he disappeared without saying another word.

"So, you need anything else, sweetheart?" Christine asked Bobby, smiling charmingly.

"Uh, no, thanks."

"Great, let's get outta here, sweetie," Gabriel cheered. "And Bobby, let me know if something weird happens," he added, turning to Bobby.

"How am I supposed to do _that?"_

"Just pray to me," Gabriel smirked, then he snapped his fingers and got them back to their hotel room.

Christine looked in the mirror, and noticed the infamous blood stains on her shirt. She frowned, remembering how she got those, and took the shirt off. She felt like crying again. She didn't understand what was happening to her... she felt _different._

While she tortured Crowley, she felt a strange drive, like someone wanted her to do that to him. Like someone was controlling her actions.

It frightened her. Mostly because she thought that no one was in fact controlling her, but maybe it was just her animal instincts kicking in and taking over her.

"Christine?" Gabriel asked her, noticing that she was still staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't seem to hear him. "Christine?" he called again, a little louder.

"Yes. What?" she said, finally noticing him.

"Are you okay, sweet cheeks?"

"I'm fine…" she whispered, not even trying to sound convincing. Her head was spinning, and she heard a voice, far, far away, screaming in the back of her head.

_No one ever saved you._

.

* * *

**Song in the beginning is Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day.**

**That being said, I wanna hear from you people! I need feedback, c'mon!  
I get sad when I don't get reviews ):  
L****OL, just kidding.  
But still, review (:  
**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_7. God Called In Sick Today_

_._

_._

_I can't help my laughter as they cry,_

_my soul brings tears to angelic eyes._

_And miles away, my mother cries._

_Omnipotence, nurturing malevolence._

_._

_._

The voice got louder and louder, and she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted, falling on the floor like deadweight.

"Christine!" Gabriel yelled, rushing to her side. He took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed.  
He couldn't understand what was going on with her. He noticed she was acting weird, but he assumed she was just suffering from withdrawal… Could it be that bad, though? And those stains on her shirt… how did that happen? He shook his head, he couldn't make sense of anything. Why wouldn't she just talk to him? She always talked to him, about everything… He held her hand in his, and waited for her to wake up, so he could just ask her what was going on.

Christine was slowly regaining consciousness.

"No… I won't…" she mumbled, still half unconscious. "Gabriel…"

"I'm here, sweetie," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Lucifer… no…" she whispered. Gabriel froze. "_NO!_" she yelled, and sat up on the bed, suddenly wide awake. Gabriel stared at her, concerned, but mostly confused.

"Christine, what happened?" he asked, in the calmest voice he could manage. Christine stared back at him in shock, unable to speak. That dream she had, apparently it wasn't a dream. It must have been some kind of a vision, because it had just happened again, while she was _awake_.

_He_ was talking to her. Was that even possible? This vision was similar to the other, only Lucifer wasn't there. She could only hear his voice in the darkness.

Gabriel searched her eyes for some kind of explanation, but he only saw fear. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer, she just felt too guilty.

"Chris, please, talk to me," he said.

"He said it's my… my… destiny. He said I have to… he said he's going to kill you…" Christine stuttered, breaking down in tears.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel asked, though he already knew the answer. Christine nodded, and he held her close while she cried.

"I should have told you…" she sobbed.

"Are you saying it's happened before?" he asked, pulling her away. She looked in his eyes for a second, then she looked down and nodded. Gabriel just wanted to yell at her, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, probably she was just too scared to talk about it.

"Chris, you need to tell me _everything_," he said, holding her head in his hands. Christine nodded again, and he wiped the tears on her cheeks. She told him about the other vision, about the nurse, and about torturing Crowley. She told him how frightened she was. She told him she loved him.

"Well, ok…" he started, but then fell silent. He really didn't know how to continue. What was he supposed to say at this point? "Ok, hum, _if_ he's… communicating with you, that means that he's not in the cage. And that's just nuts!" Gabriel nervously chuckled.

"Bobby said Sam is out, right? What if… what if _he_ sneaked out, too?" Christine said, her voice still barely audible.

"Sam didn't _sneak _out. Someone busted him out."

"Well, who?"

"No idea," Gabriel sighed. He started pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down. Out of all the women in the world, his brother just _had_ to mess with Christine, of course. How was he even out of the damn cage, anyway? Maybe he did sneak out, when whoever-it-was took Sam… but still, what did he want with Christine? _Not another apocalypse… that would just be insane, right? RIGHT?_

"Gabe, I…" Christine said, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Don't. This is not your fault, sweet cheeks," he cut her off, trying to reassure her. He just sounded frustrated and slightly annoyed, though.

"What now?" she asked, walking towards him. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know about you, but I'd kill for some chocolate," he smirked.

"Gabriel, don't do that."

"Don't do what, sweetie?"

"Don't shut me out," she simply stated, staring deep into his caramel eyes. Gabriel made his usual "What are you talking about!" face, but Christine was too serious, and he realized he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one.

"Spill it, _Trickster._" Christine commanded, her eyes still on his. She was determined to get him to talk. Every time a serious matter came up Gabriel just locked himself inside his head, and she was tired of it.

"Got nothing to spill, babydoll!" he laughed. "C'mon, let's go out! You look like you could use a couple of drinks," he added, and opened the door for her. She slammed it shut only by looking at it, then her determined stare went back to the angel.

"Okay, no need to get snippy, Chris… Wanna talk? Then let's talk!" he smiled nervously.

"I wanna know what you're thinking. See, you can read my mind, but I can't read yours," she snorted.

"I'm not a big fan of thinking," he smiled.

"I know that," she smirked. "Just talk to me, Gabe," she added, serious again.

"Fine," he snorted. "I don't like this, ok? Not one bit."

"_That_ I could tell."

"Well, I got nothing else, sugar."

"Bloody hell, Gabe! I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall! What the hell is your problem?" she yelled. It just frustrated her too much, why wouldn't he talk? What was he so afraid of?

"I thought it was over!" he yelled back. Christine knitted her brows, frowning. Of course. How come she didn't understand it sooner? "I only wanted it to be over," he added, his voice back to normal.

He looked away from her, and fell on a chair. Saying that out loud made it sound so childish, he thought. But she didn't think he was childish, though she was sure that anyone else would. She understood, as usual, and that was exactly why she couldn't take the fact that he wouldn't talk to her. She _always_ understood, he could tell her anything he wanted, then why didn't he? She kneeled down in front of the chair, and looked up at him.

"Gabe, we can call it quits. We can go on the other side of the world and never come back. We can do whatever we want, my love," she sweetly said. Gabriel smiled at her, and she sat on his lap, arms around his neck.

"That's tempting… but no, we can't. I've been running for ages, Christine. Literally. I can't… I can't turn my back on them now," he stated. Christine sighed. Of course he wanted to stay, he was just so exquisitely _twisted_. She couldn't help but wonder, though, if jealousy was to blame for his sudden loyalty to his family and to the war. He read that in her mind, and shot her a dirty look.

"I could go for that couple of drinks now," she smiled.

"Tell me 'bout it!" he laughed.

"Let's go then," she said. Gabriel kissed her, then they got up and went out. They walked in silence to the nearest pub, and got inside. The place was a total dive, but that was to be expected, since they were in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"On second thought, we could go to Vegas," Gabriel said, looking around. Christine chuckled, and sat down at the bar. He sat next to her, and ordered for both.

"Dirty Martini for the lady, and whiskey for me," he said. The bartender nodded, and started pouring whiskey in a glass.

"Whiskey? Whatever happened to fruit cocktails and strawberry vodka?" Christine asked the angel, laughing. He snorted, and didn't answer. He just felt like seriously drinking that night.

"Dirty Martini, and whiskey," the bartender said, placing the glasses in front of them.

Christine took the olive out of her glass, and gave it to Gabriel. She hated olives.

"Cheers," she said, and then she downed her drink. Gabriel sipped his whiskey, and decided he didn't like it. It was too sour. When he looked over at Christine, she was already ordering another round.

"It's always fascinating how you act around alcohol," he smirked.

"It still escapes me how I can even get drunk, though," she thoughtfully said, and downed the other drink.

"I'm not an expert on vampire anatomy…"

"Well, who cares. You're not drinking that?" she asked, noticing he put the glass down.

"Nope," he answered. She took the glass and drank that too.

"You should try Martini. It's sweeter. Not the one I'm drinking though, mine is mixed with Gin, and Gin is sour…" she said, visibly a little drunk already. Gabriel nodded, and ordered a straight Martini. When the bartender gave it to him, he sipped from the glass suspiciously, only to discover it was in fact sweeter. He liked it. They got another round after that, and then another one, and _another_ one. Christine was definitely drunk at that point, and the angel wasn't too sober either.

"Maaaybe, we should go…" he laughed.

"Nonsense! Let's do Tequila shots," Christine smiled.

"No, no. Chris, seriously, baby, you're drunk…"

"So are you," she laughed.

"_So _not the point…"

"Okay, fine…" she sighed. "Let's go back to the hotel and have drunk sex!" she smiled widely.

"I like your style, lady," he chuckled, and snapped his fingers, careless of the other people in the bar who might have seen them disappear into thin air.

* * *

**Song in the beginning is God Called In Sick Today by AFI.**

thanks everyone (: 


	8. Chapter 8

_8.__ I'm Loving Angels Instead_

_._

_._

Christine woke up to the worst headache of her life. Gabriel was by her side, snoring loudly. He always slept when he got drunk, to give his vessel time to recover. She looked around the room suspiciously.

_That couch wasn't there before, _she thought. That wasn't their room, and probably they weren't even in the right hotel. _Brilliant…_

"Gabe?" she said, shaking the angel. "Gabe, wake up!"

"Awake… I'm awake…" he muttered.

"Gabe, this isn't our room."

"Of course it's our room… go back to sleep…" he said, and rolled over.

"No, it's not!" she insisted, and shook him more vigorously.

"For the love of…" he mumbled, and reluctantly sat up on the bed. He looked around, squeezing his eyes to see more clearly. She was right, that wasn't their room. He must have teleported them to the wrong place, and surely the alcohol was to blame for that. He laughed.

"How is this funny?" she asked, holding her head in her hands. "Fix it!"

He chuckled, and snapped his fingers one more time, taking them to the right room, in the right hotel, across town.

"Thank you," she said, and headed for the dresser to get her cigarettes.

"Can I sleep now?" he pleaded, sounding a lot like a 5-year-old.

"It's two in the afternoon, Gabe," she informed him, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"_Aaand_ your point is?"

"Sweet dreams," she sighed. No use fighting with the angel, especially not when he was hangover. She usually slept it off too, but that day she just woke up, and knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again for the time being. She didn't remember much from the previous night. They left the bar, but Gabriel didn't take them to the hotel right away… she vaguely remembered drinking again, in some other bar. For some reason, _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey was stuck in her head. Maybe they played it on a jukebox? She was gonna ask Gabriel, if he ever woke up. The damn song was playing in her head, and it didn't help her growing headache. She undressed and took a shower, thinking maybe it would take her mind off things. It didn't. The water was burning hot, that was the only way for her to feel it. But the song was still there, and it bugged the hell out of her. _Might as well give in._

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…" she started singing, she thought maybe singing it would help her get it out of her head. She knew that wouldn't bother Gabriel. He never slept, but when he did there was no way to wake him up. She could blow up the building and he wouldn't notice.

"She took the midnight train going anywhere…"

It wasn't working, but actually singing the song out loud was helping her remember the rest of the night. It _wasn't _a jukebox, for starters. It was a karaoke bar.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit…"

A damn karaoke bar, of course. Gabriel loved those kind of things. They sang that song because, well, because they were drunk and it seemed like a good choice. After that, they went out… and what? They didn't go back to the hotel, that she was sure of.

"He took the midnight train going anywhere… A singer in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume…"

She struggled to remember, but she just couldn't. She'd have to ask Gabriel, but probably he remembered less than she did.

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…"

They shouldn't have drank that much, she thought. With all that was going on, they should have been researching, looking for some kind of explanation… drinking wasn't the right thing to do. But then again, when did they ever do the right thing? She'd always been reckless, long before she met Gabriel, but he was the perfect match. Two wrongs don't make a right, though.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard… their shadows searching in the night…"

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed back into the bedroom. She lit a cigarette and stared out of the window. No use singing anymore, she couldn't remember anything else. The song was a little less loud in her mind now, fortunately. _What's the worst that could have happened, anyway? We were just a little drunk…_

She decided to go for a walk, to clear her aching head. If only Gabriel would wake the hell up, they could start acting like _adults_ and… and what? What could the possibly do? They didn't even know what they were up against, how could they fight it?

Then again, how could they _not?_

She kept walking, and the sun blinded her eyes. She put her sunglasses on, she was still a creature of the night, after all. The sun definitely wasn't on her list of favorite things. She walked into a park, and sat on a bench, shadowed by the trees. Was there anything she could do? Maybe she could go to Bobby's, ask him for help. If only she still had her car... They'd left if in San Francisco when she agreed on letting Gabriel teleport her everywhere.

"Mind if I sit?" a familiar voice asked her. Christine looked up, and saw Crowley.

"I do, actually," she snorted. Crowley sat next to her.

"You look like hell, darling."

"What do you want, Crowls?"

"Cruel of you to pretend you didn't know me," he smirked.

"I was trying to protect you, I guess."

"You tortured me!"

"I had to!"

"Well, can't say I didn't like it," he smiled, and caressed her cheek. She shied away from his touch.

"It's been years, Crowley. And we didn't exactly part on good terms, if I recall correctly."

"You still mad at me? Seriously?"

"Actually, I never really gave a damn."

"You're hurting my feelings here, love!"

"Cut the bullshit, Crowls. Why are you here?"

"I'm having a bit of a problem downstairs. See, apparently, Lucifer's not where he should be," Crowley stated, knitting his brows. Christine looked at him in shock. So it was true, Lucifer was not in the cage…

"That _is_ a problem," she sighed. "But why are you telling _me?"_

"Well, you put him in the cage, I suppose you could do it again."

"Even if I did, wouldn't be because _you_ asked me."

"Of course. It would be because you're good and mighty and also shagging a bloody archangel."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think the bloody archangel would be _happy_ to know about… you know..."

"Do you think I'm insane? I don't want to get smitten."

"Good. Anyway, what else can you tell me?"

"Not much. I have no bloody idea where he might be, but we need to find him fast, so I can resume my evil plans."

"What evil plans? What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough. Now, be a good girl and go save the bloody world," he concluded, then smiled evilly at her. Christine was about to speak, but before she could say anything, he disappeared.

"_Bloody demons._"


	9. Chapter 9

_9. __Piece By Piece_

_._

_._

Christine rushed back to the hotel, almost running, eager to tell Gabriel about her new discoveries. Of course, he wasn't going to be too happy that the source of said discoveries was a _demon. _Demons weren't exactly reliable... But Christine knew Crowley had no reason to lie about that, especially not to her.  
They'd been close, once upon a time, back when she still thought she was just a vampire… but Gabriel didn't need to know that.

It made her wonder, though, if Crowley knew who she was even then. She'd asked him about her mark at the time, but he had told her he didn't know anything about it. Thinking about it now, _that_ was definitely a lie.

They were never actually _together. _He dropped in a few times a month, and they slept together. Nothing serious, he had his "job" and Christine had hers. She used him just as much as he used her, he was basically the only person she could sleep with, because with everyone else she had to worry about them finding out she was… well, _dead_.

They met in a bar, Crowley was there on business, and instantly got along. She let him near her, she let him hit on her, because she could smell he wasn't human.

Their affair lasted almost one year, he broke it off a six months before Gabriel showed up. Crowley's timing made perfect sense, now.

But Gabriel wasn't to know any of that. _Let's not add "Used to sleep with a demon" to my criminal charges…_

She walked in the door to their room to find the archangel still asleep. She sat on the bed, and shook him.

"Gabe?" she called. The angel muttered something incomprehensible and rolled over. "Gabe, love, wake up," she insisted, and shook him again. He showed no sign of life, aside from the snoring, so she climbed on top of him and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. "Gabriel…"

"Good morning," he whispered, opening his eyes. Christine kissed him again.

"'Morning," she greeted him, smiling. "So, I got brand new information," she cheered.

"Ssshh, keep it down, sugar, will ya? My head is about to explode…"

"Want some coffee?"

"Just the sound of that makes me wanna throw up…"

"You're such a wuss," she smirked.

"Not my fault, it's my vessel…"

"I like your vessel," she smiled, and ran a finger down his chest. "But I digress. Information. Brand new information."

"Right. Tell me 'bout it," he said with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Crowley said Lucifer _is_, in fact, out. He doesn't know—"

"_Crowley_ said?" the angel cut her off, raising a brow, and sat up, causing Christine to almost fall from the bed. "When did you see him?" he snapped.

"I went for a walk, he appeared out of nowhere…"

"And he just randomly shared this interesting bit of information with you," he said, knitting his brows.

"Well, yes…"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's the King of Hell, he probably wants things to stay that way..."

"Did he at least know where to find Lucy?" Gabriel asked, frustrated. Christine shook her head. "Then we're back to square one. Awesome."

"At least we know I'm not hallucinating," she ventured.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that's comforting!" he smirked. Christine twitched her nose and stood up, heading for her cigarettes. "Hey! Come back here!"

"I thought you felt sick," she commented, smiling widely.

"I'm feeling better now," he grinned. Christine slowly walked back to the bed, and crawled back on top of her angel. Gabriel kissed her violently, and rolled them over.

"Gabe, what do you remember from last night?" she asked, breaking the kiss.

"Lots of sex," he smiled. Christine tilted her head and knitted her brows. "What?"

"That's the only part I don't remember," she said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I can help with that," he grinned, and kissed her again. He took her shirt off and cupped her breasts while still kissing her passionately. Christine ran her hands on his back, and heard the familiar sound of wings unfolding. Only they weren't his.

Gabriel turned around and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room, about to apologize for the intrusion.

"I swear," Gabriel snorted, and snapped his fingers to dress them up. "You have the worst freaking timing in all of heaven, Cassie…"

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized.

"If you weren't that awkward I'd ask you to join us," Christine smiled. Gabriel shot her a dirty look while he got up. "What?" she shrugged.

"Daddy issues," he informed Castiel, grinning. The angel looked confused, while Christine just looked annoyed. "Never mind. Why are you here?"

"Sam and Dean are investigating a case in Illinois."

"Fascinating," Gabriel smirked.

"Your Horn seems to be involved," Castiel simply stated.

"His _what_ now?" Christine asked, laughing.

"Gabriel's Horn of Truth," Castiel explained, still looking confused.

"Still funny," Christine laughed.

"I don't have the Horn, Cassie. It's still up there," Gabriel said, pointing his finger at the sky.

"No, it's not. All the weapons were stolen."

"You guys ain't handling this civil war thing very well, are ya now?" Gabriel smirked.

"If I find the Horn, should I give it back to you?" Castiel asked, deliberately ignoring Gabriel's last comment.

"I got no use for it, bro. Keep it, or take it back to heaven, I don't really care."

"As you wish," Castiel nodded. "Also, Dean told me to give you a message."

"What message?"

" _'Hi'_," Castiel stated solemnly.


	10. Chapter 10

_10. Stab My Back_

_._

_Stab my back, _

_it's better when I bleed for you._

.

.

With that, Castiel left the room, while Gabriel performed the most theatrical of face palms.

"He's so adorable," Christine commented, and chuckled. The angel half smiled and fell on the bed next to her, sighing with frustration. She looked over at him, unable to tell if he was just annoyed that they'd been interrupted, or if there was something else bothering him. She expected him to say something dirty and pick up where they left off, but instead he just laid there, staring intensely at the fan blades on the ceiling.

"Chris, can I be serious for a moment?" he suddenly broke the silence. Christine rested her head on his chest.

"Of course," she smiled.

"There's something very wrong here. First off, don't you think I would _notice_ if my brother was freed?"

"You said you felt something…"

"I did. I still do, as a matter of fact. But it's not him. I'd _recognize_ him_."_

"But Crowley said—"

"I don't care what your demonic ex-boyfriend says," he stated. Christine's eyes widened in shock. "Really, you thought you could keep something like that from _me?" _he smirked. "Anyway, that's not important now. I'm just saying this is… weird."

"So we're back to 'Christine's going bonkers', aren't we?" she snorted, lifting her head to look Gabriel in the eye.

"Bonkers!" he laughed. "You're too British to function, sweetie," he smirked, and Christine shot him an angry look. "_Anyway_, no. I got another theory now."

"And what would that be?"

"I think _someone's_ messing with you. Nah, actually, I think our buddy _Crowley_ is messing with you."

"You're delusional..."

"Hey! I'm not the one who's having visions, remember?"

"…_and_ irritating."

"Seriously, it all makes sense now!"

"No, it doesn't! Why would Crowley be messing with me?"

"I'm working on that."

"Ok. Wanna hear my theory?" Christine asked, and Gabriel nodded. "I think you're just trying to pin this all on Crowley because you're _bloody jealous!"_ she snapped.

"Me? _Jealous?_ Of a _demon_? You gotta be kidding me!" he retorted. "And anyway, why do you trust him so blindly?"

"See? Jealous!" she replied, nearly yelling. Her eyes were slowly turning red, but she didn't notice.

"Answer the question."

"I don't… trust him. I just don't see what his motive could be."

"You're the lawyer here. Figure it out," Gabriel stated, then got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't answer, and slammed the door behind him. _Bloody hell. _

She let her head fall on the pillow, and sighed. Lately, the only word she found fit their relationship was "dysfunctional", and the way he'd just stormed out only confirmed her theory. Too lazy to get up, she raised a hand and her pack of cigarettes flew to her from the other side of the room. She lit one, and inhaled deeply. What if Gabriel was right, though? That would mean she _was_ hallucinating. Was she seeing what Crowley, or whoever, wanted her to, or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? On top of that, she was starving, again. So probably it was a good thing that Gabriel had left. _I should go to the hospital,_ she thought, but immediately dismissed the idea. She couldn't go back there, she still felt too guilty about the nurse.

The door slammed open, and she jumped up in surprise. Gabriel stood there, looking annoyed, with two plastic bags of blood in his hands. He threw one at her, and placed the other on the dresser.

"Thanks," she said. He just nodded, then sat next to her, staring while she sank her teeth into the plastic and drank avidly. When the bag was empty, she threw it in the garbage bin. Gabriel was still staring at her, studying her every movement.

"You have a…" he started, gesturing at her bloodstained lips. She licked them quickly, it always embarrassed her when Gabriel watched her eat. He found it fascinating, though.

"Gabe, perhaps we should find Crowley. If he's lying about Lucifer, we need to know," she stated.

"We'll find him…_later," _he smiled, and pushed Christine down on the bed.

"Hum, Gabe, this… this doesn't seem like a good idea at the moment…"

"This is _always_ a good idea," he said, wiggling his brows, then kissed her neck slowly.

"Gabriel. Get away from me. _Now,"_ she said, gritting her teeth. For a second there, Gabriel thought she was just playing with him, so instead of backing off, he just tightened his grip on her thighs, and continued to kiss her neck. Christine growled ferociously, trying to summon the strength to push him away, but she couldn't. When Gabriel realized what was happening, it was too late.

She bit down on his neck, grabbing his shoulders so tightly that her nails dug into his flesh. Gabriel howled in pain, that bite was different from the ones he was used to. That _hurt_ like _hell._

Christine couldn't think straight. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to let go, but all of her other thoughts were too loud, and they blocked out everything else. Right now, the only thing she wanted was his blood. His delicious, _angelic_ blood.

"Christine…" he pleaded. His vessel was nearly drained, and if he couldn't heal it, he would probably lose consciousness soon. Christine didn't seem to her him.

But she did. His voice struck a chord in her brain, and for a split second she realized what she was doing. Fighting off all of her instincts, she stretched her arms and pushed him away as hard as she could. The angel hit the wall behind them and fell on the floor, barely conscious. He tried to heal his vessel, but couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. He felt his grace shrink inside of him. Christine felt it too, and suddenly her chest hurt like it was on fire, but the pain was gone in a few seconds.

Gabriel cringed as his grace went back to normal, then rested his head on the floor while he healed his vessel.

"Gabriel? Gabe, are you okay?" asked Christine, panic clearly audible in her voice, while she rushed to the angel's side.

"Never better," he sighed, still managing to give a smirk though he was exhausted. "What the hell is that?" he asked, staring at her chest. She looked down. Her shirt had burnt out in the shape of her mark, she noticed.

"I have no idea," she shook her head.

"Add that to the list of things we can't explain," he sighed.

"But you're fine, right?" she worried again.

"Being your dinner isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled kindly at her.

"Still love me?" she smiled back.

"You bet your ass," he smirked. She leaned in and kissed him. "You're gonna have to do better than that, sweet cheeks!"

.

* * *

**Hey people (: i'm not too happy about this chapter, maybe i'll rewrite it as soon as i have the time...  
Anyway, just wanted to say that I love you all, you awesome readers/reviewers. I swear, it makes my day everytime someone leaves a review (: so thank you!  
xoxo  
**

**(song in the beginning is Stab My Back by The All-American Rejects.)**


	11. Chapter 11

_11. Turning Tables_

_._

_I'm breathing in your skin tonight,__  
__quiet is my loudest cry.__  
__Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes that make me melt inside.__  
__And if it's healthier to leave you be,__  
__may a sickness come and set me free,__  
__kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me._

_._

_._

Morning came, and the sun that shone through the window burnt Christine's eyes. She hadn't slept, and Gabriel knew it. She'd clung to him all night long, holding on to him like her life depended on it. She buried her face in the angel's chest to avoid the sunlight, like a child afraid of the monster in the closet. He snapped his fingers, and the drapes closed on the window.

_We should get goin__g,_ he thought, but Christine didn't look like she was even able, nor wanted, to move. _Just a few more minutes,_ he decided, and tightened his grip around her. Christine concentrated on the beat of his heart, so steady and reassuring, and tried to get a hold of herself, because she knew they had to go. Gabriel noticed, and he knew why she was doing that. She thought that if she never moved again, nothing bad could happen to them. He frowned a little at how child-like she was at the moment, how _broken_ she must have felt.

"Feel like getting up, sweet cheeks?" he asked, smiling down at her. She shook her head and held him closer. "Baby, you can do this. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," Gabriel vowed. She reluctantly loosened her grip around the angel, and lifted her head to look at him.

"Fine," she finally agreed, and got up. "So, what's the plan?" she asked, as she got dressed.

"We find him, we question him, _I_ _kill him_. How's that for a plan?"

"Sounds good. But what if he hasn't done anything?"

"I _kill_ him. End of story," Gabriel stated, and crossed him arms on his chest.

"Awww," Christine smiled. "Adorable."

"Shut up," he hissed, then he closed his eyes and looked for Crowley's location, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Crap," he complained. "Ok, plan B. Let's go visit the boys."

"I thought we were going to Crowley's," said Christine, confused.

"Can't find him," he explained. But of course, he couldn't find the boys either. So he called Castiel, and he told him where to find them.

Gabriel took Christine's hand, and in a second they were in a warehouse halfway across the country. The place looked abandoned, but it wasn't. Christine could smell all kinds of creatures, mostly vampires. She sniffed the air, there were humans, too. She concentrated on one particular scent, one she'd smelled before. Dean's.

"This way," she whispered to Gabriel, and he followed her down a corridor on their right. They took a left at the end of the hallway, and froze at the sight of what was in front of them.  
A man had pinned Sam to the wall, and was choking him. There were two other men, on the floor. Christine stared at the one who was holding Sam. He was definitely a vampire, she could smell it. But Sam's smell was more interesting. He smelled cold, like… like he had no soul.

Suddenly, one of the men on the floor stood up, his eyes all black, and injected the vampire with a syringe full of dead man's blood, just as Dean and a woman came through the door.

Dean looked at Gabriel and Christine. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you," Gabriel said. The demon was still holding the vampire, and suddenly they both disappeared into thin air.

"That was…" Christine started.

"An Alpha. The first vampire," Sam explained.

"Charming," she commented. They all turned around at the sound of clapping hands, and Crowley stood there, smiling.

"I guess it's our lucky day," Gabriel whispered to Christine.

"Well. That was dramatic," Crowley said.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat."

"Bring Christian back now," the bald man told Crowley.

"I'm sorry?" the demon said.

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh. No. I had him possessed _ages_ ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments..."

"Whoa. Wait. You guys know each other?" Dean asked, gesturing at them.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say."

"It's not what you think," the bald man told Dean.

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star," Crowley smirked.

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean snorted. Crowley shot a meaningful look at Christine, much to Gabriel's annoyance.

"Since, hum… what's today—Friday? Since, let's see… mind your business."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for purgatory," Sam stated. Gabriel and Christine shared a confused look. _Purgatory?_

"So you heard about that…"

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I _want_ it," the demon smiled evilly.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management."

"We ain't your employees."

"Of course you are! And you too, sweetheart," Crowley said, looking at Christine.

"I highly doubt that," she retorted.

Crowley shrugged, and took a knife out of his coat pocket. The knife looked like an angel sword, but it was all black. It had a strange engraving on the hilt that looked a lot like Christine's mark.

"Know what this is?" he asked. Christine knitted her brows in confusion. "How about you, angel boy? You _must_ know," Crowley smirked. Gabriel stared more closely at the knife. Of course he knew what is was. He nodded. "Good. Cookie for you," the demon smiled. "So, as for you, boys—"

"As for us, the game's over, Crowley," Dean snorted.

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again."

"You're bluffing," Sam said.

"Tell them, Samuel," Crowley replied.

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam," the bald guy explained.

"No, Cass says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon," Dean said.

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so _many_ things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough: bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please," the demon smirked. "Oh, and you're hired too, darling," he added, turning to Christine. Gabriel twitched his nose and moved to hit the demon.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Crowley said, holding up the knife. Gabriel froze instantly, and snorted. "Good boy."

"What _is_ that?" Christine asked, frustrated.

"This," Crowley said, caressing the knife, "is the one thing you should be afraid of, love."

"Why?"

"Because _this_," the demon pointed the knife at her and smiled, "this _kills_ you."

.

.

* * *

**Gotta love Crowley (:  
Song in the beginning is Rough Draft by Yellowcard. **

**xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

_12. Save Yourself_

_._

_I'm the only friend that makes you cry,  
you're a heart-attack in a black hair dye._

.

.

**2 years before**

Christine bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Crowley gave one final, glorious, thrust. The demon growled deeply as he released himself, then fell on the bed next to her, exhausted.

"Bloody hell," she sighed.

"You took the words from my mouth, love," Crowley said, his voice deeper than usual.

The had the best possible arrangement, or so he thought. Christine was just perfect for him, rough and cruel and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Crowls?" she said.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do demons… feel?"

"Are you asking if I feel… for you?" he suggested, a crooked smile on his lips.

"No, of—of course not," she stuttered. "I was just… wondering."

"Well. We do feel. See, our… father_,_ he created us in his resemblance, and he _feels... _he feels way too much, if ye ask me," he chuckled. "We're… _passionate_, our feelings are _amplified_," he explained. Christine nodded, and smiled at him. She liked it when he talked to her, and it didn't happen often. If she had questions, though, he was always happy to answer them. She was just a newborn, after all, and somebody had to teach her about those kind of things.

Crowley looked at her, and his features relaxed into a smile.

"So, if I _did_ love you, it would be madly, and desperately," he added, smugly. Christine's eyes widened in surprise. Was he professing his love, or was he just teasing her?

He was asking himself the same question. Lately, he'd been more than a little confused about his feelings for the vampire. She'd stopped being just a great shag some time before, longer than he liked to admit, even to himself. But that didn't mean he was in _love_ with her, of course.

He stared deeply into her black eyes, her gaze drove him completely insane. Was it just lust? He couldn't tell. He launched himself on her for the hundredth time that night, and ferociously kissed her. She kissed him back, hungry for more, but he pulled away, just enough to speak.

"You don't need to hear it, do you?"

"I don't care," she whispered.

"Neither do I," he replied, and pressed his lips to hers again.

.

* * *

.

**Present day**

"And you knew about this?" Christine turned to Gabriel, ignoring Crowley's laughter.

"That belongs to Lucifer," Gabriel pointed out, giving Crowley a defying look. "How did you get your hands on it?"

"Now, now, a magician never reveals his secrets," Crowley smirked. "So, do as you are told, and everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon," he continued, then disappeared.

Christine turned to Gabriel, and gave him a killer look.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You're _unbelievable_," she retorted.

"Don't mean to get between ya, but can we talk?" Dean ventured. Both Gabriel and Christine turned to look at him, annoyed.

"Talk about what, you idiot?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not okay with being Crowley's bitch," Dean said.

"Believe me, me neither," Gabriel snorted, and shared a meaningful look with Christine.

"We can't work for him," Dean insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sam.

"I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time!"

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me. Just, running the math, do we really have another choice?"

"We could stab him in his throat," Dean suggested.

"Amen, bro!" Gabriel cheered.

"And get my soul back how?" Sam inquired. "I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment."

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?"

"Look, just until we find another way."

"And then?"

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him," Sam concluded.

"I'm with soulless-boy on this one," Gabriel said. "We don't have a choice."

"Well, I'm not working with ya, either," Dean snorted.

"Well, I'm not working with ya, either!" Gabriel repeated, mocking Dean's voice. "Grow up, kiddo."

"Bite me."

"Careful what you wish for," Christine smiled.

"Let's go, Sam," Dean said, and Sam nodded. They left the room, and Christine looked over at Gabriel, pissed.

"I would have told ya... eventually," he said.

"Tell me everything. _Now,_" she commanded.

"Fine," he sighed. "So, that's the only weapon that can kill you. It was forged ages ago by Lucifer, specifically for that purpose…"

"Well, why didn't he use it when he had the chance?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. But if Crowley stole it, Lucy's gonna be pissed. And most of the demons downstairs are still loyal to him, so if they rebel, Crowley's uberboned…"

"Should we try to get the knife, then?"

"It's not that easy. That thing is like… _kryptonite_ to you. Your visions, and everything else… the knife is to blame for that. Crowley obviously knows how to use it."

"Still, why didn't Lucifer use it?"

"Because he's prideful? He probably thought he could kill you just as easily without it," Gabriel suggested, and knowing his brother, his guess couldn't have been far from the truth. Christine nodded, but she didn't look too convinced. Then again, she didn't know Lucifer like Gabriel did, so maybe he was right.

"We should get outta here," Gabriel told her. She nodded again, and let him take her away.

.

* * *

**Song in the beginning is Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance.  
Let me know what you guys think :D  
xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

_13. Everybody Wants Something From Me_

_._

Gabriel sat down on the bed, eating a chocolate bar, and watched as Christine paced nervously up and down the room, smoking.

"So, that wasn't me," she stated, for the hundredth time since the day before, when they got back from the warehouse.

"No," Gabriel sighed, "it wasn't."

"And you knew it?"

"I wasn't sure..."

"You should have told me," she said quickly, as smoke came out of her mouth.

"We've been over this a thousand times, sugar," he sighed. Christine suddenly came to a stop in front of him, and stared as he took another bite out of his chocolate bar. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, and sat next to him on the king-sized bed, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe, she was being too hard on him.

"_So_… dinner? A movie? Sex?" he grinned.

"None of the above. I'll take a shower," she sighed, getting up.

"I can work with that," he smirked.

"You could work with anything," she answered, and closed the door of the bathroom behind her. She rested her head on it, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

All that time, he'd _known_ what was happening to her. _I didn't wanna freak ya out_, he'd told her. But couldn't he see just how much she was freaking out anyway?

All that time she thought she was losing her mind, she thought she was turning into the _monster _that, deep down, she had always thought she was. How could that be better than knowing about the existence of a _bloody_ knife?

Gabriel, in the other room, could hear that the water wasn't running. He could also hear everything that was passing through her mind. He laid on the bed, tugging his hands under his head, and stared at the ceiling. He stopped listening to her, her name-calling was getting old, and it bored him. Why couldn't she see? He was only trying to protect her, just like he always did. That knife was dangerous in ways that Christine couldn't imagine, and he had hoped that she would never have to know it even existed.

He heard the water running, and Christine humming some kind of melody. She always did that, and it was always the same song. When he asked what it was, the year before, she told him that was her only memory of her father. He used to sing it to her, but she couldn't remember the words.

Her father, an angel. Gabriel obviously knew him, but Christine had never asked him who he was. She didn't want to know, and the angel respected her decision, though he didn't quite understand it.

Suddenly he heard a clicking sound, like the tapping of fingers on a glass, and sat up on the bed.

Crowley was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room, a smug grin on his face.

"Hello there," the demon greeted him, holding up a glass full of scotch.

"Screw you, Crowley," Gabriel snorted. "What do you want?"

"I have a job for you and the lady, of course."

"I should just kill you here and now," the angel hissed, standing up.

"Mmmh, that doesn't seem like a smart move, all things considered."

"Have we met? I'm not one for smart moves," Gabriel smirked.

"True. But would you really risk _her _life_?"_ Crowley said, raising a brow. Gabriel lowered his eyes. "That's what I thought."

Christine came out of the bathroom, with a towel around her, and froze at the sight of Crowley.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled at her. "You look dazzling, as usual," the demon added, eyeing her from head to toe.

"You son of a bitch," Gabriel snorted, and snapped his fingers, dressing Christine up. Crowley laughed, and Christine felt the sudden urge to break his neck. Her eyes turned red in a split second, and Crowley smiled.

"Hungry, are we?" he mocked her.

"Why are you here?" she retorted.

"I'm here on business, darling. You're gonna catch me a werewolf," he smiled, and went on to explain the details. Gabriel and Christine, though reluctant, did as they were told, and caught the werewolf. Then, they helped the Winchesters catch a Rugaru, and a few more monsters after that, until they got tired of being strung around by Crowley. They had to do something, they couldn't just work for him forever, could they? The Winchesters felt the same way, since Crowley hadn't restored Sam's soul yet, though he said he would.

The four decided to put aside their differences, and join forces to take Crowley down. Gabriel and Dean argued most of the time, much to Christine's amusement.

"Alright, enough," she said, putting an end to their nth fight. The motel room they were in was poorly lit, and smelled awful. Sam chuckled as Gabriel and Dean both crossed their arms like two little kids. "If you can't act like adults, then I'll lead the operation," she smiled.

"I'm not following a _vampire's_ orders," Dean smugly said.

"And I'm not following a _human's," _she retorted. "Now shut your gob, or you're gonna need a transfusion," she threatened him, and Dean snorted loudly.

"Fine. So what's the plan, _boss_?" he said.

"I'm… working on it," she mumbled.

"_Awesome_. You do the thinking then, we're gonna go grab some dinner," Dean said. "C'mon, Sammy."

Dean and his brother left the room, and Christine laid down on the bed, sighing.

"I don't have a bloody plan," she admitted.

"I know," Gabriel laughed.

"I mean, I can't even go near Crowley, can I?" she wondered, sitting up.

"You can't go near the _knife_," Gabriel specified.

"What's the difference? He has it on himself all the bloody time."

"At least he's not using it anymore..."

"What about some holy-weapon-whatever? Is there anything that could, I don't know, _shield _me from the knife's power?"

"Not that I know of. Besides, all the holy-weapon-whatevers were stolen, remember?"

"Then make yourself useful, and go all Trickster on Crowley's ass," Christine said, and flashed Gabriel a winning smile.

"Would if I could!" he grinned, and Christine frowned. "It's too dangerous, sweet cheeks..."

"Well, we're buggered, then," she sighed. Gabriel sat down next to her and kissed her neck, while gently pushing her down on the bed.

"We haven't seen him in days, though. Don't you think that's weird?" she asked. Gabriel made a dismissive sound and kissed her, then moved down to her neck again.

"Gabe, the boys'll be back soon," she pointed out. Gabriel ignored her, and pressed his lips to hers more fiercely, trying to distract her, or at least just to shut her up. Christine couldn't resist him any longer, she gave in to the kiss and tore his shirt off, buttons dropping on the floor everywhere. Gabriel growled deeply as he undressed her as fast as he could, and she managed to take his pants off without breaking the heated kiss they were locked in. The angel trailed kisses down her neck, and down to her chest and belly, as she shivered under his touch.

"Wings," she whimpered, and Gabriel chuckled, letting his wings unfold. She was still fascinated with them, even after all that time, and the angel found it extremely flattering.

Christine opened her eyes to look at them, and smiled to herself. She reached out a hand to touch them, just as Gabriel moved to kiss her lower and lower, until he reached her swollen center. Christine gasped, and grabbed a handful of feathers, causing Gabriel to lose balance for a second and moan loudly. He managed to regain his focus, and slowly circled his tongue around her clitoris. She arched her back and whimpered, mentally begging him for more. The angel heard her and grinned, but didn't obey. His teasing was maddening, and soon Christine couldn't take it anymore.

"Bollocks," she cursed. She let go of his wings and grabbed his hair instead, pulling him up. Gabriel smirked in amusement, and balanced his body on hers, feeling her entrance with his tip, as Christine moved her hips upwards, inviting him in.

The angel didn't waste any more time. He pushed into her, both of them gasping loudly. Christine wrapped her legs around the angel as he began thrusting inside of her. They moved in a rhythm, each thrust harder and faster than the one before.

Christine caressed Gabriel's wings again, and his whole body shook under her touch. He held her as tight as he could, loving the feeling of her stone cold skin on his, and trailed his tongue from the base of her throat all the way up to her jaw, then kissed her violently.

Christine suddenly rolled them over, then leaned up and moved her hips down and in circles, burying him deeper inside of her with every thrust. Gabriel's head fell on the pillow as he shakily breathed her name, tightening his grip on her hips. Christine moved faster and faster, until both were ever as close to release.

Gabriel summoned the last bit of strength he had and sat up to place a burning kiss on her beautiful lips, then rolled them over again to finish her off properly. She moaned loudly as he thrust inside of her violently, possibly bruising her. He felt her inner walls clench around him, and that did it; he released himself inside of her, and they rode out their orgasms in perfect synchrony.

Then the angel kissed her forehead, and fell on the bed beside her, panting.

"Jesus _bloody_ Christ," Christine sighed.

"Guess again," Gabriel smirked, and she chuckled.

"This was… _much_ needed," she smiled.

"Tell me 'bout it!" he laughed, but Christine put a hand on his mouth and turned to the door, listening.

"They're back," she said.

"Talk about timing," he sighed, and reluctantly snapped his fingers to get them dressed and make the bed. Dean's bed, to be fair.

They heard the keys in the lock, then the boys opened the door and walked in. Christine and Gabriel were sitting on the bed, acting like nothing had happened. Dean eyed them suspiciously, and sat down on a chair while Sam went to the bathroom.

"Smells like sex in here," Dean snorted, knitting his brows. Gabriel couldn't help but grin, and Christine elbowed him, flashing Dean what she hoped was a winning smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_14. __Lose Yourself_

_._

Crowley walked down the hall, livid. He tore off the apron he wore to cover his precious suit and tossed it on the floor.

Things weren't going according to plan. The monsters weren't talking, and all the questioning and torturing was starting to bore him, which was unusual. He walked inside his office and slammed the door shut, then poured himself some Craig and leaned on the desk, sighing. He downed his drink and took out the infamous knife. The blade shimmered in the light, and the demon smiled to himself. He hadn't used it as of late. After all, Christine had been doing everything he said, so he had decided to cut her some slack, at least for the moment.

He stared at the blade, and thought of all the possibilities it held. He could make her do whatever he wanted… tempting, but not enough. He couldn't afford to get distracted, with the demons downstairs preparing a revolt and everything else.

Most of the demons were still loyal to Lucifer, and he just couldn't understand why. Couldn't they see just how wrong the devil was? Besides, he despised them, and would kill them all, if he were ever to reign again.

Faith fanatics, that's what they were. _He's our father, he created us, and blah blah blah_. He created them, granted, but only to _use _them. He didn't care for them in any way, he wasn't the loving father they thought he was.

He was just a cold, manipulative and bloody_ charming,_ son of a bitch.

The thought of going down under to check the state of things crossed Crowley's mind, but he was too much of a coward to go through with that. If they wished to rebel, then so be it. He was gonna take care of it when, and if, something actually happened.

He stared down at the knife again, and wondered what Christine saw, and felt, when he had used it on her. He knew that the knife was made to awaken Christine's true, evil, power, but for that to happen a specific ritual had to be performed. He was just toying around with it, instead, testing it. Basically, he had sent brief shots of power her way, just to tease her, to drive her out of her mind, but he couldn't control what she saw or felt, or did, while under the influence of the knife. Lucifer, being permanently linked to the blade, controlled those things, he assumed. So what _did_ she see?

For a split second he wondered if she saw _him,_ but immediately dismissed the thought, cursing at himself for even wishing such a thing. It had been years. And he had never been _involved _with her.

No feelings. None whatsoever.

"Sir?" a demon called, opening the door, and Crowley snapped back to reality.

"What?" he snorted.

"Uh, I don't… well, ok, hum… something's _happening_," the demon stuttered.

"_What _is happening, and where?"

"In—in hell, sir," the demon whispered, looking terrified.

"Bollocks…"

.

* * *

.

"I'm assuming you didn't come up with a plan while we were gone, then," Dean said, raising a brow. Christine smiled awkwardly and shrugged, while Gabriel grinned smugly.

"Plan? What plan?" Sam asked, getting out of the bathroom.

"There is no plan, apparently," Dean snorted, and shot Gabriel an annoyed look. The angel chuckled, then took a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it.

"So what do we do?" Sam sighed.

"Do you even want it back?" Christine asked him.

"Of course he does," Dean interjected before Sam could open his mouth.

"I didn't ask—" she stopped mid-sentence and cringed, holding her head in her hands. There was a loud drumming in her head, it felt like it would explode any second.

"Christine?" Gabriel asked, worried. He put a hand on her chin and lifter her head up so he could look at her. Christine complained about the pain and shut her eyes tight, trying to make it go away.

"Guys, get outta here," Gabriel commanded, and the Winchesters didn't need to be told twice. They closed the door behind them, and the angel turned back to Christine. "What's happening, babe?"

"My head…" she whispered. Gabriel pulled her in his arms, and tried to calm her down. The pounding in her head suddenly stopped, and she fainted in Gabriel's arms. _Another vision, _he thought. _Awesome._

* * *

Distant screams echoed in the dark empty room she was standing in. There was an open door in front of her, and looking out of it, she could only she high orange flames. Everywhere.

"It's gonna happen," a deep voice behind her said.

Christine spun around and saw Lucifer, only he wasn't wearing his vessel this time. It was _him._ Christine froze, completely awestruck. She remembered catching a glimpse of him back in Detroit, but her memories didn't do him justice, apparently. He was… he was just perfect. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, there were no words to describe him. Lucifer's deep blue eyes lingered on hers, and she tilted her head to the side, almost incredulous. How could he be so _bloody gorgeous_?

She had heard what he said, but the sound of his velvet voice was too distracting, and her brain didn't register his words properly. She felt the need to _touch_ him, almost like she wanted to make sure that such a beautiful thing really existed, so she reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, her eyes still glued to his. His skin was even colder than hers, it that was even possible, and touching it sent shivers down her spine.

The devil knitted his brows. "Aren't you scared?"

She shook her head imperceptibly. How could she be _scared?_ Lucifer's features relaxed into a crooked smile.

"You're so _cold_," she said.

"I know," he replied sadly, and took her hand away from his face. The gesture brought Christine back to reality all of a sudden, and her eyes widened. What the hell was she _doing_?

"What's gonna happen?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"What is _bound_ to happen. You can't stop it… It's meant to be," the devil explained, and gently caressed her cheek, sliding his hand down to her neck, and moving closer to her. His touch made her shudder, and she took a deep, unnecessary, breath, in an effort to keep it together.

"Don't fight this, Christine," he sweetly whispered in her ear. She couldn't look away from his eyes, and felt terribly helpless. Lucifer slowly closed the remaining distance between them, and his lips brushed against hers. Christine's eyes widened again, and she tried to push him away, but found she couldn't. Her hand rested on his chest, almost clinging to it.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered against her lips, smiling. Then, he finally kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that would have knocked the air right out of Christine's lungs, had there been air to knock out. The kiss was so hot, and yet so frozen… Christine kissed him back with more passion than she intended, and the devil slowly lowered his hands to her hips, pulling her closer with a sudden movement. Christine was completely _lost_, it was a good thing that she didn't need to breathe, because she couldn't even remember how to do that. She couldn't remember her name.

She couldn't remember _Gabriel._

The devil pushed her away and smiled. "I'll see you soon, Christine."

.

* * *

**That took forever to write, and I don't even know why. I'm exhausted ):**

**But seriously people, whatever happened to reviews? I feel like i'm writing for myself D:**

**I still love you all, though :D**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

_15. Hallelujah_

_._

_A__nd love is not a victory march,__  
__it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah.  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah.  
__There was a time when you let me know  
__what's really going on below,  
__but now you never show that to me, do you?  
__But remember when I moved in you,  
__and the holy dove was moving too,  
__and every breath we drew was hallelujah_.

.

.

"Christine? Fucking hell, Christine, wake up!" Gabriel said, his voice broken by fear and apprehension. He shook her frantically. She'd been unconscious for fifteen minutes now, and that had never happened before. The angel didn't know what else to do, so he just held her close and waited. She was gonna wake up, she _had_ to wake up.

And if she didn't, Crowley was gonna die the most horrible of deaths.

Gabriel dismissed the thought immediately. Of course she was gonna wake up. He was going to kill Crowley anyway, but she was gonna _wake_ _up_.

Suddenly, Christine started to regain consciousness, and Gabriel sighed in relief.  
"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, and she mumbled something incomprehensible. "What?", he asked. Christine shook her head, then her eyes snapped open and she saw Gabriel. She instinctively pulled away from him and jumped up.

"Holy mother of fuck," she muttered, looking shocked.

"What is it?" he asked, knitting his brows.

"I think I'm gonna rough," she whispered, and disappeared in the bathroom. As she reversed the full content of her stomach in the toilet, she wondered for a second what exactly she was throwing up. Blood, possibly, since that was the only thing she ate. But more important questions burnt in her mind.

As much as she would have liked to think so, she wasn't vomiting out of disgust. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't even a little bit _disgusted _with having kissed Lucifer, even if it was just a stupid vision. It was just the shock of suddenly getting back to reality. She felt guilty. She felt guilty because she _didn't _feel guilty.

She could still feel Lucifer's iciness on her lips. What was she supposed to tell Gabriel at this point? Her insides twisted again at the thought of what she had done and at how much she had _liked _it. But he was the devil, after all. It was his job to be tempting, so she couldn't really be blamed for falling for it, could she?

_Forbidden fruit,_ she thought. _I bloody ate the bloody apple, bloody fucking hell._

"Christine, are you okay?" Gabriel asked, kneeling down next to her. She hadn't heard him coming in, and she jumped up in surprise.

"I—I'm… f—fine. I'm fine," she said.

"What'd ya see?" he asked. Christine swallowed hard. She couldn't tell him. She loved him, she couldn't _tell_ him.

"Lucifer. Yes, he, uh, said that… something's going to happen," she said, and it wasn't even a lie, after all.

"That's useful," Gabriel smirked. "What's gonna happen?"

"He wouldn't tell."

"Then what happened?" he insisted. She'd been down for fifteen minutes, for crying out loud…

"Nothing else," she lied. Gabriel knitted his brows and stared at her, not at all convinced. But why would she lie to him now?

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive," she spit out, mentally cursing at herself for lying to him.

"And you just threw up _because_…?"

"I just felt sick," she dismissively said, and stood up. Gabriel glanced at the toilet and wrinkled his nose just as she flushed it.

The taste of iron and salt in her mouth was extremely distracting, but she was too preoccupied to mind the fact that she was getting hungry. She leaned down on the sink and rinsed her mouth, trying to get a hold of herself. Gabriel stared at her, concerned. She was _too_ shaken; something was definitely wrong, that time more than ever before.

"Sugar, what is it that you're not telling me?" he asked, trying to suppress the urge to read her mind.

"Nothing!" she snapped. "You're being paranoid," she added, and only when Gabriel arched a brow she realized that she sounded like she had something to hide.

"Fine," he said, with a bitter smile. Christine shook her head and walked back into the bedroom to go lie down on the bed. He followed her, planning to read her mind as soon as she let her guard down.

"We should go back to our room," he said. "The boys'll be back at some point."

Christine nodded, without even looking at him. How _could_ she look at him? Gabriel sat down on the bed next to her, and took her hand. He stared at her sadly for a second before snapping his fingers.

And suddenly they were in their room, in another hotel.

"You feel like eating?" he asked, though he could guess the answer.

"No," Christine simply said, and fell down on the bed with a sigh. "I think I'll sleep."

Gabriel laid down next to her and pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, but it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, honey bunny?"

"I love you," she whispered. She needed to tell him, she needed to say it out loud. She felt like she could spend the whole night telling him how much she loved him.

"I love you too," he answered. "You know, Chris, you… you feel like home to me," he whispered, and Christine looked up at him, shocked at how vulnerable he sounded. Gabriel wasn't one to say such things, he was always joking and playing around. But she couldn't appreciate the sweetness of that moment right now, because in that moment hearing him say something like that made her feel like she'd just been shot right in the heart.

"Home," she repeated, and Gabriel smiled awkwardly. She tried to smile back, then buried her face in his chest again. Gabriel didn't say anything else, he just held her and waited for her to fall asleep.

Which didn't happen. Christine fought back the tears as thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't help but think of Lucifer. Of course, she knew that he was still in the cage, so he wasn't an actual threat, and that made her feel actually a little… _disappointed_. But it was his fault, he had tricked her, he had made her feel that way. It wasn't real. She tried to let go of the memory of his touch, of his _kiss_, tried to think straight and forget about it. But she couldn't. How did he do it? She thought again of how _lost _she felt while in his arms, and yet how _saved._ Yes, salvation, that was all she wanted after all; forgiveness for being the _monster _that she was, and he could give it to her. He could bring salvation, he could bring the _light._

_I'm delirious. He's Satan. Why would I want _his _salvation? _

She tried to dismiss the thought, but, of course, she couldn't do that either. He had told her before how no one had ever saved her… was that true? Didn't God save her? _Wouldn't _God save her?

Gabriel was listening to her train of thought, and struggled not to react. He stared down at her and bit his tongue, when really all he wanted to do was march down to Hell and rip his brother to shreds.

Christine lifted her head and looked at him, and he swallowed hard. Had he been caught? _Dammit_.

"Gabe, I can't sleep," she whispered, and the angel sighed in relief. She had no clue. "Make me sleep, please," she pleaded, sounding like she was about to cry. Something inside of him twisted at the sound of her voice, so broken and desperate. He knitted his brows and nodded, then put two fingers on her forehead, and she instantly fell asleep.

He kept staring at her all through the night, and listened to everything that she thought and dreamt. Her mind was playing the kiss in a loop, and Gabriel clenched his fists so tight that his nails scratched his palms. Over and over and over again. After what seemed to him like a hundred times, he finally stopped looking, stopped listening, stopped everything. He was holding her tight, and the snuggled against him. The angel grid his teeth.

It was happening. He was losing her.

.

* * *

**Needless to say, the song in the beginning is Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley.**

**Aaaand now I'm sad because I feel bad for Gabriel. XD I'm treating him badly lately, poor thing ):**  
**But things will get better, promise! :D**

**xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

_16. Meant to break_

_._

_A stroke of luck or a gift from God?__  
__The hand of fate or Devil's claws?__  
__From below or saints above?__  
__You came to me__.__  
__Here comes the cold again__,__  
__I feel it closing in__.__  
__It's falling down and __all around me, falling.__  
__You say that you'll be there to catch me,__  
__or will you only try to trap me__?__  
__These are the rules I make__,__  
__our chains were meant to break__.__  
__You'll never change me__._

_._

_._

"Gabe, you're not making any sense," Dean argued, knitting his brows.

"What part of 'let's kill Crowley' doesn't make sense to you?" Gabriel yelled.

"Ok, let's think about this for a second… and by the way, where's Christine?" Sam said.

"She doesn't need to know about this," the angel said, shaking his head.

"_Oh_, trouble in paradise?" Dean smirked.

"Shut your cakehole," Gabriel hissed, giving him an angry look.

"Whatever happened to threesomes and booze and candy?" Dean laughed.

"You know what? I don't need your help," the angel snorted, then disappeared. Dean and Sam shared a confused look.

"What do ya think?" Dean asked his brother.

"I think there's no threesomes, no booze and no candy lately."

.

* * *

.

Christine woke up late, to the smell of pancakes. Gabriel wasn't beside her, but she could hear the clinking of dishes in the kitchen. _Somebody's in a good mood,_ she thought, as she got up. She went to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the angel from behind, kissing his neck.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled, and turned around to kiss her. "You want pancakes?" he smirked.

"I think I'll pass," she chuckled. The angel shrugged and sat down at the table, then proceeded to drop a ridiculous amount of strawberry syrup on his pancakes.

He had decided not to tell her anything, he was gonna wait to see how things turned out. In the meantime he tried to act normally, though every smile she showed, and every smile he gave in return, made him feel like someone was twisting a blade in his stomach.

"I went to see those two muttonheads while you were asleep," he said, chewing a mouthful of pancake.

"And?" she asked, absentmindedly taking some blood out of the fridge and pouring it into a mug.

"They're assholes," the angel snorted.

"We already knew that," Christine smirked. "But do we have a plan?"

"Nope," he stated, slightly popping the "p".

"I say we improvise," Christine ventured, confident.

"That's about exactly what _I'm_ gonna do."

"What about me?"

"Oh, honey. You're not coming," Gabriel said nonchalantly, and put the last bit of pancake in his mouth.

"_Excuse me?_" she asked, outraged. "You're not going _anywhere_ without me," she stated.

"It's too dangerous, sugar. You stay here, and I'll be back before you know it," he said, trying to smile.

"No bloody way. I'm coming."

"No. You're not," he said, his voice strangely full of authority. Christine gave him an angry look and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, _c'mon," _he sighed, following her into the bedroom. "You can't go near the knife, and I don't need you there. I can take care of myself, sweetie."

"Whatever," she snorted.

"I'm getting rid of Crowley, and I'm getting rid of that freaking knife, Christine," he said, taking her hands in his. "And then things will go back to normal," his voice cracked mid-sentence, and she frowned. "I… I just want to put an end to all of this. I don't think I can take much more."

Christine literally felt her heart break. He looked so desperate, and she was being a bitch. She stared deeply into his caramel eyes, trying to find the right words to reassure him and tell him how she felt.

"You know what we should do?" she smiled kindly, and threw her arms around his neck. "When this is all over, we should buy a huge mansion, with a garden and a pool and the biggest bed ever in the history of beds. And a giant closet, of course, because I intend to have an infinite amount of shoes," she smiled, and the angel giggled. "We should live happily ever after, Gabriel."

"Can we have a brass pole in the bedroom?" he smirked.

"Of course, love," Christine chuckled. "Though I'll have to practice a little…"

"I love you," he interjected, smiling. This was a real smile, one that didn't hurt. Christine smiled back and kissed him. The angel held her close, not ever wanting to let go.

She was right, they needed a happy ending. Stability. _Family_. That was all he ever wanted, coming from the most dysfunctional family in the whole universe.

"I gotta go, babe," he said, reluctantly loosening his grip around her waist.

"Have fun for me," she smiled.

"You betcha," he smirked, then disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Christine sighed loudly, and sat down on the bed. She wasn't too happy about him going in alone, but what other choice did they have at this point? She lay down and stared at the ceiling. She meant every word she had said to him, and wanted for all of it to come true. It would always be just the two of them, for eternity. _Eternity._ It sounded perfect. Being with him forever was all she wanted, she wanted to give him everything she could, she wanted him to be happy. She frowned at the thought that she could never give him a real family, because she knew that's what he would have wanted the most, though he'd never admit it out loud. Sometimes it scared her to realize how desperately she loved him.

But there was something wrong with her that morning. She hadn't slept well, and she shuddered when she remembered why.

Lucifer and his icy lips had haunted her all night, and now that she was alone she couldn't help but think about him again. The feeling of his lips on hers, the softness of his freezing touch… _No, dammit, no thinking about Satan's lips, hands, or… anything else. Just, no._

It seemed like her mind was doing exactly what she didn't want it to, though, and she couldn't help but wonder… what if she hadn't woken up in that precise moment? _What if he hadn't pulled away from me? _

A shiver ran down her spine as the most obvious answer to her question came to her mind. In the most vivid and depictive of ways.

_I'm a horrible, __horrible person._

_._

* * *

**Filler, filler. I know the ending already, actually, I've already _written_ it.  
I'm just trying to get there... but be prepared, because i'm a horrible person, too :P**

**(the song in the beginning is Stroke Of Luck by Garbage.)**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

_17. Three Wishes_

_._

_You say you want to know her like a lover__  
__and undo her damage, she'll be new again.__  
__Soon you'll find that if you try to save her__  
__it renews her anger.__  
__You will never win._

.

.

"Where's the knife, Crowley?" Gabriel asked, stomping through the door of the basement, where the demons told him Crowley was. As soon as he realized what he walked into, though, his eyes widened in surprise.

Crowley was on the other side of the room, on the floor. _Lucifer_ towered over him, giving his back to Gabriel.

"It's right here, little brother," said the devil, turning around and raising his hand. The black knife reflected a red light.

"You," Gabriel replied, incredulous. "You got out? How?"

"Not important," Lucifer shook his head dismissively. "I'm here to finish the job."

"I won't let you," the archangel threatened, taking a few steps towards his brother.

"But it was written, Gabriel. It has to happen, and it will," Lucifer grinned.

"I won't let you near her," he retorted, and took his angel sword out.

"She doesn't even know, does she?" the devil said, not at all impressed with Gabriel's confidence. The archangel frowned slightly as Lucifer got closer to him.

"She doesn't need to. Because nothing will happen, you arrogant dick," Gabriel angrily replied, and moved to stab his brother, but Lucifer was faster than him.

He caught his wrist and twisted it. Gabriel tried to hold on to his sword, but the pain was so sharp that he had to let go, and the blade fell on the floor. Lucifer grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in, breathing cold against his face.

"I'll tell her _everything_. I'll tell her how you've been _lying_ to her from the very first day…" the devil whispered.

"She's not one of your random skanks, Lucy. She won't buy it," Gabriel spit out.

"Oh, believe me, brother, she'd buy _anything_ from me," Lucifer grinned. "I could have her even without _this_," he added, gesturing at the knife. Gabriel snorted in disgust and jealousy.

"She loves me," he said, and it sounded more like a plea than he intended.

"She'll love _me_ more," Lucifer smirked. "Because she's _meant_ to."

.

* * *

.

Christine paced around the room nervously. It had been two hours, and Gabriel wasn't back yet.

_Don't panic. He's probably just taking his time._

She took a deep useless breath and drank some more blood, then collapsed on the leather sofa and turned the tv on. She watched the tv screen with a blank stare for two whole hours, without even moving, trying not to think at all. The ashtray on the coffee table was so full that she was gonna have to empty it if she wanted to smoke ever again. She looked at the clock. Four hours now, and Gabriel wasn't back.

_Something has to be wrong, _she thought. Something inside of her told her that yes, something was definitely wrong. _Shit._

"Gabriel? I know you can hear me, love. Come back here," she said, looking around the empty room.

He didn't show, and that's when she really started panicking. Had something happened to him? She had to find him, and fast, before it was too late.

She had to focus. She had no idea where she was, and no idea how to get to the warehouse without her car.

_Ok, plan B._

"Cassie, I know you're busy, but I… I need help here," she ventured. She wasn't even finished saying the last word when she heard a flutter of wings behind her. For a split second, before turning around, she hoped it was Gabriel. It wasn't. Castiel stood there, with the usual grave look on his face.

"I _am _busy, Christine. How can I be of assistance?" he asked.

"It's… Gabriel."

"What did he do?" Castiel said, shaking his head.

"Uh, nothing, he's been good lately," she said, smiling. "He's in trouble, Cas. I know it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been gone for four hours. He went to Crowley's, to—"

"Gabriel can take care of himself. I'm sure he's doing fine," the angel cut her off.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she whispered. Castiel gave her a quizzical look, so she explained everything to him. She told him about Lucifer and her visions and the knife, and that she thought Gabriel was in danger.

"I see," said Castiel thoughtfully.

"Cass, please. Just take me to him," Christine begged him. She knew something was wrong, she could _feel_ it. Castiel was silent for a moment, he was trying to determine whether it was a good idea to take her with him. Christine gave him her best set of puppy dog eyes, and the angel sighed.

"Let's go," he said, holding out a hand. She took it, and in a second they were gone. When she opened her eyes, they were in Crowley's warehouse. The place was packed with demons, she could smell them. Castiel didn't let go of her hand as he guided her through the corridors, and she got rid of everyone who got in their way, until they reached the basement. He opened the door for her, and followed her inside.

She came to a sudden stop as soon as she walked into the room, causing Castiel to bump onto her. He immediately regained his composure, straightened his tie, and stood beside her. The scene in front of them was not what either had expected.

Gabriel was on the floor, unconscious, but he was alive. Christine could hear his heartbeat. She wanted to go to him, but she couldn't bring herself to move an inch.

Because on the opposite side of the room stood _Lucifer_. He was strangling Crowley, who was begging for mercy with the little voice he had left. The devil laughed at his pleas, then tightened his grip on the demon's throat. Crowley howled in pain as the devil let go of him, and thick black smoke came out of his mouth.

"Crowls!" Christine shouted. She wished she hadn't, but she couldn't help herself. The smoke went down on the floor and burnt out, disappearing.

At the sound of her voice, Lucifer turned around, smiling. Castiel instinctively moved to stand before Christine, as to protect her, though he knew she didn't really need protection.

"Christine, finally," Lucifer said. His voice was soft and gentle. "Sorry, Castiel, but the lady and I need to talk, _alone," _he added, then waved his hand at Castiel, and the angel fell on the floor, his vessel's neck broken.

Christine really wanted to check on Cas, and of course, on Gabriel. But she couldn't look away from Lucifer's eyes.

His eyes… even now that he was wearing Nick, the light of his _true_ eyes shone through. And she could stare in them for hours.

_No. No staring into Satan's eyes. NO. _She summoned all the strength she had, and finally looked away. Her stare lingered on Gabriel.

"I wouldn't worry about Gabriel," Lucifer said. "He's gonna be just fine. Let's talk, alright?"

"How did you get out?"

"Well, with everyone coming in and out of the cage, it was almost too easy to break out… with a little help from my friends," he said, and gestured at the demons behind him. "But your job is done now," he added, and suddenly they all fell to the floor, dead.

"So what now? Another bloody apocalypse?" she smirked.

"You underestimate me, Christine," he smiled, as he walked towards her. "I thought I told you, this is how it was always meant to be," he said, his face only inches from hers.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough," he said, smiling enigmatically. Christine tilted her head to the side in confusion. Why won't he explain himself already? It was so frustrating.

"Chris…" Gabriel whispered, struggling to get up. At the sound of his voice Christine turned around immediately, much to the devil's annoyance. She ran to Gabriel, who dizzily put a hand on his forehead to heal his vessel. Christine helped him up, while Lucifer stared, smiling evilly.

"Gabe, are you—"

"I'm fine," he cut her off. "Chris, listen to me," he took her head in his hands. "I'm sorry. _I love you_."

"What—what are you—"

"Just keep that in mind," he interrupted her again. Christine could hear Lucifer's footsteps, he was walking towards them. She turned around and waved her hand at him, but nothing happened.

She stared down at her hands in confusion. Whatever happened to her power?

"Sorry, darling," Lucifer smirked, and gestured at the knife. Gabriel stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"You're _adorable_, Gabriel," the devil chuckled, then closed his eyes, and Gabriel flew on the other side of the room. The wall cracked were he'd hit it, and he was on the floor again.

"Gabe!" Christine screamed, but Lucifer silenced her by putting the knife at her throat.

.

* * *

.

**(Song in the beginning is Three Wishes by The Pierces.)**

**I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, this story has a life of its own, I'm telling ya.  
As usual, I'd really love to know what you think (:  
**

**xoxo **


	18. Chapter 18

_18. __With Me_

_._

_Because it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all I've made my mistakes, _

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go,_

_these words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment you know,_

_'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go._

_._

_._

Christine wanted to turn around and make sure her angel was okay, she wanted to scream and she wanted to cry, but she couldn't do any of those things.

Lucifer pressed the knife to her neck, but not enough to cut her. She looked at him, pleading silently to let her go, but the devil just tilted his head and smirked, amused at how helpless the girl was.

"Don't worry, Christine. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now," he said, tracing the knife down her throat and on her chest. "Now," he continued, and pushed her down on her knees with the blade, "let's see if this thing really works."

Christine's eyes widened in shock. What did he mean? Wasn't the knife working already? She stared deeply in his blue eyes, unable to move a muscle, as he carved along her mark with the blade, and the blood started running down her chest.

Gabriel was slowly regaining consciousness. Crowley's dead body laid on the floor beside him. The archangel raised his head, and struggled to see clearly. He realized what his brother was doing to Christine, and gasped.

"Lucifer!" he shouted. "Lucifer, stop!"

The devil didn't take his eyes off Christine. "This is how it's meant to be, Gabriel," he stated. "She was _never_ yours."

Christine's eyes were locked in his, and she could _see_ him. Not the vessel, his true form. How could something so beautiful be so _evil?,_ she wondered. She got lost in his perfect features, lost in the depths of his icy blue eyes. She could hear him recite some kind of ancient spell, but it seemed so far away. Gabriel was still yelling, but she could barely recognize his voice now.

"There," Lucifer said, as he finished to carve the last bit of the mark. He waited patiently for what had to happen, but his wait didn't last long. Christine was perfectly still for a few seconds, then her eyes turned blood red, faster than ever, and she let out a scream. She felt like something inside of her was struggling to come out, the pain was unbearable and piercing, and the only comfort she could find was in Lucifer's eyes.

Gabriel was in pain, too. The part of his grace that was bound to Christine, the part of his grace that rested inside of her, was being _torn_ to pieces. He had _never_ felt a sharper pain. That was a part of his _grace_, and it was being shredded, it was being ripped from him.

But his pain suddenly ceased, and so did Christine's.

She blinked a few times. It felt like she was seeing everything for the first time. Lucifer smiled evilly, but he wasn't looking at her, she noticed. He was looking at something behind her. She turned her head to see what caught his attention, and that's when she first saw them.

Wings. Spreading from her shoulder blades. Huge, pitch-black, wings…

Gabriel wasn't shouting anymore, he was staring in awe at his lover's transformation, and he didn't know what to say.  
It was over. Their bond had been broken, and she'd been turned. The little fragment of grace that she possessed had been awaken.  
Part angel, and part vampire… but fully _Lucifer's._

Gabriel fell on his knees. He hadn't been able to save her.

He lost her.

"Christine?" Lucifer said. At the sound of his voice, Christine snapped back to reality and turned to face him.

"Morningstar," she simply stated, in the sweetest tone Gabriel had ever heard her use. His heart broke, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Lucifer smiled, and put the knife back in his pocket. He turned to Gabriel, looking actually sorry.

"It was meant to be, little brother," he repeated. Gabriel didn't have the strength to answer.

The devil smiled sadly at him before taking Christine's hand in his and disappearing with her.

The archangel didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. He thought about going to see if Castiel was okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't move.

Suddenly, the Winchesters burst through the door, guns in hand.

"What did we miss?" Dean said, but his usual smirk gave way to a deep frown as soon as he realized the state Gabriel was in. Dean moved to go over to him, but he noticed Castiel on the floor. He kneeled down and put a hand on his neck, trying to find a pulse. There was none. Didn't mean the angel was dead, of course. Gabriel could heal him, right?

"Gabriel?" Sam called. He approached the archangel slowly, almost afraid of what could happen if he made the wrong move. Gabriel didn't move. He didn't look up at Sam. He wasn't even _breathing._

"Gabriel," Sam repeated, and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on the angel's shoulder. Dean walked towards them, then he kneeled down in front of Gabriel. The angel didn't look at him either, his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Gabriel, dude," Dean said, lowering his head to look in the angel's eyes. Gabriel returned his stare for a split second.

"It's over," he whispered.

"What happened?"

"I should have told her… she wouldn't have come, and—"

"Gabe, make sense," Dean urged him. The angel finally looked up at him, and then at Sam.

"It's the end, kids."

.

* * *

**Well, well, things are getting pretty dark.  
****I kinda hate myself for doing this to my dear Gabe... XD  
**

**Thanks everyone, you're the best (:**

**xoxo **


	19. Chapter 19

_19. Make Me Wanna Die_

_._

_Your eyes, your eyes,__  
__I can see in your eyes, your eyes,__  
__everything in your eyes, your eyes,__  
y__ou make me wanna die._

_I'll never be good enough,__  
__you make me wanna die,__  
__and everything you love__  
__will burn up in the light__  
__And every time__I look inside your eyes__,  
__you make me wanna die._

_I'll die for you, my love.__  
__I'll lie for you, my love.__  
__I'll steal for you, my love.__  
__I'll die for you, my love,  
__we'll burn up in the light._

_Every time I look inside your eyes,__  
__I'm burning in the light.__  
__You make me wanna die._

_._

_._

Christine didn't know where Lucifer had taken her, but she really didn't care. The room was dark, but, of course, she could see clearly. The walls looked like bare rock, grey and cold. There was a bed with purple sheets in front of her, and behind her, Lucifer was pouring whiskey in two glasses on top of a dresser.

"We should talk," he said, his voice soft and velvety and perfect. Christine sat down on the bed, waiting on him to speak. He handed her a glass and leaned on the cabinet. He stared at her like she was made of gold, and she realized that he, too, was waiting for her to speak.

"What happened?" she asked then, but she didn't actually care. All that mattered were him and his icy blue eyes.

"Gabriel mislead you," he started. Hearing that name sent a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't remember why. Of course, she knew who Gabriel was. She just couldn't figure out just what he meant to her. "He told you that you were the only one who could stop me, and that's not entirely wrong… but there's more to it," the devil went on. "Because there's this," he said, and raised the knife one more time. Christine instinctively backed away a little. "Oh, don't worry, my love. I won't hurt you."

"The knife…"

"It made you who you truly are. To use Gabriel's words, you _are_ a weapon of massive destruction, Christine. You were just on the wrong side of the fight."

"And now… now what?" Christine asked, and stood up to go place the empty glass on the cabinet. Her arm brushed against Lucifer's chest as she did so, and a shiver ran down her back.

"Now, we finish what I started," the devil whispered, grabbing her arms firmly so that she was facing him, her body against his. Christine stared in his eyes, and he smiled.

"You look at me like I'm some kind of a saint," he chuckled darkly.

"You are," she whispered, tilting her head to the side. Couldn't he see how perfect he was?

Lucifer caressed her cheek, and Christine shook under his touch.

"_So_ _cold_," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer apologized. "I can make it war—"

"No," she cut him off, smiling. "Please, don't."

The devil grinned evilly, then spun her around and pinned her to the wall, breathing cold on her neck.

A low moan escaped Christine's lips as he kissed her neck, nipping it and licking up all the way to her earlobe, then biting that too.

Her newfound wings brushed against the hard rock of the wall, and it hurt her. But she liked it. She dug her nails into the devil's neck as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

Lucifer took his time undressing her, undoing her shirt one button at a time, and grinned at the anticipating moans that escaped her as he slowly moved his hips against hers.

She could feel the bulge in his pants, and the waiting was driving her crazy. She tore off his shirt and ran her hands on his back, scratching him. Lucifer couldn't help but growl deeply as she kissed his shoulder and his neck, and she felt the blood in his vessel's veins pulsate under her lips.

The devil roughly put a hand on her chin and pulled her head up to kiss her violently.  
The kiss was even better than she remembered, so damn cold and tempting. He bit her bottom lip and drew blood, and the taste of it in her mouth, mixed with Lucifer's, sent her completely over the edge. She devoured his mouth and he tightened his grip on her hips, growling.

She was just as he had imagined, wild and just utterly insane. Perfect.

He broke the kiss and moved on her neck again, kissing it and biting it and licking away the blood that he drew. Christine's moans were driving him insane, and she groaned in frustration as she struggled to take his pants off. He took them off with a snap of his fingers, and hers too.

A snap of fingers. That struck something in her, and she stood still for a second. That snap had vaguely reminded her of something. Maybe someone. She couldn't put her finger on it, though, and completely forgot about it when Lucifer cupped her ass, taking her in his arms, and slammed her down on the bed.

He kissed her again, and Christine moaned in his mouth, then she moved to his neck and bit down on it. The devil let out the deepest of growls as she sucked on his blood, and he threw his head back slightly.

Lucifer's blood tasted like… _sin. _It tasted like murder and lust. It tasted perfect. Christine licked the wound thoroughly as he slid a hand down and slipped two fingers inside of her.

She moaned louder, and he moved his thumb around just the right spot as his fingers went in and out of her. She dug her nails into his back, and the devil grinned. He moved slower and slower, until he took his hand away and placed another burning kiss on her lips. She clung to him like no one had ever done before, and he felt something warm sprinkle inside of him.

She rolled them over, and the devil wasn't too pleased. He wanted to be in control, he was _always _in control. But when she started trailing kisses down his chest and abs, he decided to see where this was going. Christine shot him the most sinful of looks as she reached his rock-hard cock, and he groaned as she licked his length from base to tip, her tongue lingered there for what seemed like too little before she went down again. She kissed his inner thighs and grabbed his balls as he let out another deep growl. Finally, she took him in her mouth, and he felt like he could just come there and then. She started going up and down, slowly at first, her tongue still masterfully working his length, then she began moving faster, and faster, and…

"_Fuck," _the devil cursed. She was too skilled for her own good. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pulled her upwards, then rolled them over again. She chuckled, but Lucifer drowned the sound with another violent kiss, and slowly lowered his hips on hers. Christine couldn't resist any longer; she gripped his hips and pushed him down on her, arching her back while he entered her.

The devil grinned against her neck as he began to thrust inside of her, harder than ever. His cold skin smacked against hers as he steadied his rhythm, and Christine moaned louder and louder.  
He frantically nipped her neck, but she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. He growled from the back of his throat and kissed her back passionately, as he fastened his pace. She let her head fall back on the pillow as he slid down and licked her mark, licking away all the blood from when he'd carved it. She whimpered while his tongue swirled in the open wound, then raised her head again and bit his shoulder.

Lucifer let out yet another inhuman growl, and she sucked harder than she did before, unable to restrain herself as she was too close to release. The devil slammed into her, each thrust harder and faster than the one before. Christine couldn't hold it much longer. Her head fell back again, and she bit down on her bottom lip, while Lucifer's blood still dripped from her mouth. She tried to hold on to the taste of it, savoring every last drop. The devil breathed heavy on her neck as he thrust in faster and faster.

"Lucifer," she whimpered.

"Say it," the devil urged her, his voice deeper than ever. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a suffocated moan. "Say it!"

"I love you," she managed to say. "I love you," she repeated, a little louder, staring deeply into his eyes. Hearing her say that, with such passion, set him off completely, and he slammed inside of her even harder.

"_Lucifer!" _Christine cried out, as her inner walls strangled his cock. That was it, he couldn't control himself any longer. He let himself go, and released his warm load inside of her, giving a few more thrusts.

"Christine," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her softly. The sudden sweetness of the kiss took Christine by surprise, and she smiled against his lips.  
Lucifer rolled off of her, falling on the bed like deadweight, exhausted. She was a little taken aback when he showed that he wished to hold her, but she also felt _flattered. _After all, how many people had he fucked in his eternal life? Thousands? But how many had he held so tightly, afterwards? She rested her head on his chest and listened as his vessel's heartbeat slowly went back to normal.

Neither said a word for what felt like forever, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Christine," Lucifer suddenly said. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"You don't need to say that," she shook her head, frowning.

"But it's the truth," he knitted his brows. And it _was_ the truth. _She_ was the liar, and she didn't even know it. She didn't love him. She only thought so because she was under the knife's influence. But maybe…?

"Stand still now, ok?" he told her. Christine nodded helplessly, she would have agreed to anything he proposed. Lucifer wanted to know for sure if it was just the knife speaking, and fortunately there was a way to find out. He placed a hand on her hip and marked her, burning the shape of his hand on her skin.

Christine cried out in excruciating pain and dug her nails into his collarbone. Tears started flowing down her cheeks, she suddenly felt _violated_. She felt like she didn't belong there… but that was just insane, where else would she belong if not with Lucifer?

The devil took his hand off of her, and she sighed in relief, loosening her grip on his neck.

He frowned deeply. Of course it had hurt her... she didn't love _him_.

.

* * *

**What can I say people, Supernatural managed to make the devil incredibly _hot._ I couldn't help myself.  
****But let me just say that I can't keep being this cruel to Gabriel much longer, I just love him too much...**

**(Song in the beginning is Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless.)**

**Thanks everyone :D**

**xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

_20. The Wake Of Destruction_

_._

"So you knew about this," Dean stated and shot a dirty look at Gabriel, who collapsed into a chair and sighed.

"What _don't_ I know about, kiddo?"

"You knew it was gonna happen," Sam clarified.

"I was trying to avoid it! I was trying to—" the archangel started yelling, but stopped mid-sentence. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to maintain a semblance of self-control. "If Crowley didn't snag the knife, this would've never happened," he said calmly. "But he did, and I couldn't foresee that. That's when I lost control of the situation."

"Did she even know?"

"What was I supposed to tell her? That she was always meant to be Lucifer's _bitch?" _he yelled, unable to control himself any longer. "He's gonna use her to go through with freaking Armageddon, and ain't nothing we can do about it."

"There has to be a way!" Dean yelled back at him.

"You and your fucked up need to control everything! There _is _no way!"

"So you're just gonna give up on her, is that it?" Dean retorted. Gabriel looked at him like he wanted to rip him apart.

"Basically, we need to destroy the knife, right? Then let's do it," Sam chimed in, and Gabriel turned to look at him, a bitter smirk on his lips.

"And how are we gonna do _that?" _

"Well, Lucifer still needs Sam, right?" Dean asked, and Gabriel nodded. "We could pull off the same thing we did in Detroit..."

"Hello?" Gabriel smirked, waving a hand in front of Dean's face. "Lucy's not gonna fall for that _again."_

"It's worth a shot!"

"Are you trying to get us all killed, kiddo?" the archangel sighed.

"Dean, he's right. It's Satan we're talking about," Sam interjected, shaking his head. His brother snorted, but he knew Sam was right.

"We might need help, then," he said.

"Help?" Gabriel and Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know, like _divine_ help."

"I'm the closest you're gonna get to divine help, hotshot," Gabriel snorted. "You think daddy gives a flying crap about this?"

"I wasn't talking about him, you jerk," Dean retorted, and Gabriel gave him a quizzical look. "You know, divine in a… _pagan_ kinda way," he explained.

Gabriel laughed, then he opened his mouth to object, but he didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say. He closed his mouth, and looked away, chuckling darkly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I am not asking _them _for help," the archangel finally said, with a bitter smirk.

"This is _so _not about you and your shenanigans, dude," Dean replied.

"It's not," he agreed. "It's about Christine. And you know what they'd do? They'd _kill_ her," he said bitterly. Saying her name hurt him like a gunshot right in the heart.

"Well, we won't let them."

"You clearly don't know who you're talking about."

"I know they could help!" Dean yelled. "But if you think you can take on Lucifer by yourself, then be my guest! Go get yourself killed!"

"Watch your tone, boy," Gabriel threatened.

"Look, we could just use them to distract Lucifer while we get the knife," Sam suggested.

"We can't get the knife. I think it's safe to assume that Lucy carries it around all the time," Gabriel frowned.

"Then what? We sit back and enjoy Armageddon?" Dean smirked.

"Fine, you know what? Go get the pagans!" Gabriel snapped. "As for me, I'll be the one laughing in the background while Odin kicks your candy ass."

"You could talk to them. They'll listen to you," Dean said.

"_Listen_? Last time I was there, Thor was bashing my head in!"

"But things are different now. I mean, they wanted to kill Lucifer last time, why wouldn't they wanna help us now?"

Gabriel snorted. That was a _bad _idea. But what other choice did they have? If only he could get to Christine, maybe he could… no, he couldn't.

She'd kill him.

Behind them, on the bed, Castiel was slowly regaining consciousness. The angel sat up and looked around the room, confused.

"Gabriel," he said.

"Hey, bro," Gabriel greeted him, with a sad smile.

"Did Lucifer…"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered. Gabriel nodded, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Tell ya what. I'll try talking to the gang. Don't hold your breath, though," the archangel said, then left the room with a flutter of wings.

"How is he?" Castiel asked the Winchesters. The brothers shared a meaningful look.

"He's a mess," Dean sighed. He had never liked Gabriel, but seeing him so hurt broke his heart. He could hide behind witty remarks and jokes all he wanted, but Dean saw right through it. Gabriel was broken. He was an empty shell. He reminded Dean of his father, right after their mother died.

"I think I have a plan," Castiel stated.

"Yeah? Awesome. Spill," Dean said.

"We need Balthazar," the angel explained.

"I don't like your plan."

.

* * *

.

The palace was just as Gabriel remembered it. Marble everywhere, which made it even colder than it was already. He walked down the huge corridor, headed straight to the main hall.

It was a _terrible _plan.

He hesitated before opening the doors, and listened to the sound of laughter and dishes that came from the room. He recognized Odin's voice, and Thor's. He took a deep breath, then swung the doors open with a wave of his hand. All eyes turned to him, and Odin stood up menacingly.

"Loki!" the god yelled, and Gabriel instinctively took a small step back. "You can't be here."

The archangel turned his stare to the endless dinner table when he heard someone else standing up.

Thor stood there, and his angry stare almost physically hurt Gabriel. He didn't have his hammer, and the archangel couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"I'm going to tear the skin off your bones," Thor hissed.

"You guys, can't we settle this civilly?" Gabriel ventured. "I come in peace!"

"Peace?" Thor yelled.

"Seriously, just, hear me out, okay?"

"What do you want?" Odin asked.

"Help," the archangel reluctantly admitted, rolling his eyes. Thor stepped away from the table and walked towards him until he stood inches away from the angel's face, towering over him.

"Get out, before I smash your skull."

"Such anger, young Skywalker," Gabriel chuckled, and the god looked at him in confusion.

"Where's your lovely bride?" Thor smirked.

"That's exactly the problem," the archangel sighed, frustrated. It hurt him to even think of her, but he had to explain to the angry gods that stood before him what was going on. When he was done, silence filled the room. Odin sat down on his throne, possibly being even more furious now.

"Why didn't any of us know about this possibility?" Thor asked, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Best kept secret in all of heaven. Most of us thought it was just a myth."

Thor turned to his father, wondering what they should do. It wasn't their mess to clean up, after all, but of course they didn't want to world to end, either. Gabriel waited patiently, occasionally snorting when Thor looked at him.

"Tyr," Thor finally spoke, turning to one of the men who sat at the table. "Could yo—" he started, but got interrupted but a loud crash noise coming from the hallway behind Gabriel. Everybody turned their heads to the door, and the archangel backed away, awkwardly attempting to hide behind Thor, who didn't even notice.

Out of the door dust cropped circles in the air as the ceiling crashed down, locking them inside.

"Loki, what did you do?" Odin yelled.

"Nothing!" the archangel yelled back, shrugging his shoulders. There was a flutter of wings, and everyone turned around once again to see who it was.

"Hello, boys," Christine smiled.

Gabriel stared at her, unable to move a muscle. Thor, on the other hand, sprinted towards her, grunting. Christine absentmindedly waved her hand, and the god got slammed on the wall on the other side of the huge room, smashing it.

"Christine," Gabriel managed to say, and the girl looked at him with her cold red eyes. She reached under her leather jacket and pulled out the black knife.

"Say hello to my little friend, angel boy!" she smirked. Gabriel knitted his brows. He couldn't bare seeing her like that, knowing that she didn't remember who he was and what he once _meant_ to her.

"Now, we can either talk for a second, or I just kill you all," she added, embracing the whole room with her terrifying stare.

"Talk about what, exactly?" Odin ventured, but he, too, was visibly scared.

"Well. You can avoid a horrible death, if you don't interfere in this war," she smiled, and Odin snorted. "Going once," she said, smirking. "Going twice…"

"We're all going to die anyway!" the god yelled.

"I thought you didn't believe our Apocalypse to be the actual end of the world, love," she said, pretending to be confused. The god snorted again, and tore his gaze from her, looking over at Gabriel. The archangel grid his teeth, then turned to Christine.

"So, you're basically here to do Lucy's dirty work, that so?" he said with a bitter smirk, trying to sound confident.

"I do whatever the Morningstar needs me to," she dryly answered. Her eyes lingered on Gabriel's, and for a second she felt something. Something weird. She felt like she knew him, like he, somehow, meant _something_. The archangel's warm caramel eyes looked so sad, she thought. But why did she care about that?

He knitted his brows again, noticing that she was taking too much interest in him all of a sudden. He wondered what she was looking for in his eyes, and tried to read her mind, but found he couldn't do that anymore.

Christine looked away, almost like it had hurt her to stare in his eyes for so long. She walked towards Odin, who flinched slightly, but didn't move.

"So what's it gonna be, Viking?" she asked, tilting her head while she looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive. And she actually wanted to. "It's been a while since I've had a god for dinner," she smirked. Odin cringed, remembering what she'd done to Baldur.

"We won't fight you," the god reluctantly spit out. Tyr, the god of war, stood up from his chair.

"Father! We have to fight! Our honor—"

"We won't," Odin cut him off angrily, but his eyes never left Christine's. She smiled evilly at him.

"I guess age does make you wise," she said.

"Leave now," he commanded.

Christine looked around the room. They were all paralyzed with fear, she noticed. She'd done her job. She looked at Gabriel one more time, and the archangel could have sworn he saw a little smile spreading on her beautiful lips right before she disappeared in a flutter of wings.

.

* * *

.

**You guys, I swear, I can't stop writing!  
And with the way the story's going, I feel like when it's over I'll need to write another sequel (a happier one!) just to make it up to poor Gabe ):  
Thoughts?  
**

**xoxo **


	21. Chapter 21

_21. I'm Lost Without You_

_._

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise, for you.  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you.  
Where are you now?  
I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming.  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this.  
_

_Are you afraid of being alone? 'cause I am.  
I'm lost without you.  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'cause I am.  
I'm lost without you. _

_._

_. _

When Gabriel reappeared in the Winchesters' motel room, there was no one there. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, until he noticed there was a note on the bed, and on it was an address. He sighed, and sat down.

The archangel thought about what he'd just witnessed. The Norse gods going down without a bloody and earth-shattering fight? That was a first! But the thought saddened him too much to make a joke out of it. They had been his family for a long time, after all, and seeing them so helpless and weak really touched him.

Not to mention, the source of such fear was _her. _

He couldn't stand to think about how ruthless and hollow she looked. That wasn't her. He had to do something. He had to turn her back… he _had _to.

A memory came back to him, of the time they spent in London. Christine had wanted to stay longer than necessary, she said she had missed it so much. That day they were walking around Kensington, and Christine showed him all the places she'd lived in and loved. She was basically dragging him around, hand in hand, enthusiastic and just plain happy. Gabriel remembered chuckling at how excited she got when she showed him a spot in Hyde Park, and she told him about how her first kiss happened there.

"Who was the lucky winner?" Gabriel asked, smirking to hide a hint of jealousy.

"Her name was Julia," Christine sighed. "I was fourteen. She was bloody _gorgeous_."

"A girl, huh?" he smiled, and she chuckled. "Nice," he wiggled his brows. They walked around the park for the whole day, just talking and laughing, and he remembered thinking how he could just go on like that forever.

He sighed again, trying to ignore the tears that burnt in his eyes. He struggled with the need to tear everything in the room apart, and took a deep breath. He had things to do. Sitting there and whining wouldn't help anything, so he absentmindedly snapped his fingers and went to the address he'd read on the note.

He found himself in a big pretentious house. Castiel and the brothers were in front of him, and jumped up at his sudden appearance.

"Dude!" Dean greeted him. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Not good. She has the knife," Gabriel sighed.

"She was there?" Castiel frowned.

"Yup," the archangel said, popping the 'p'.

"And she's got the knife. Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's not a _good_ thing. But—wait. Whose house is this?"

"Balthazar's," Castiel answered. Gabriel pulled a face at him.

"Balthazar. Seriously."

"He has the weapons," the angel explained.

"I do, indeed," Balthazar said, appearing on the stairs above them. "Good to see you, Gabriel."

"Douchebag," Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"Looks like you broke the world again," Balthazar smirked, slowly walking down the stairs. "So what can I do for you?"

"We need the weapons," Castiel commanded.

"No, we don't," Gabriel interjected. "Your plan sucks, Cass."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because none of Balthie's weapons are useful to us," Gabriel explained, then shrugged and turned to Balthazar. "Sorry, bro."

"Do you have a better plan, smartass?" Dean asked.

"Of course I do," the archangel smirked. "Get me dead man's blood. Gallons of it."

"How do you know that's gonna work? Chick isn't exactly a normal vamp," Dean snorted.

"It's gonna work, Dean-o. Trust me," Gabriel retorted with a sad smile.

Christine had wanted him to test everything on her, to know what to be afraid of. Dead man's blood had worked on her exactly like it did on all vampires.

"Gabriel, you're suicidal," Castiel stated, reading the plan in his brother's mind. Gabriel gave him a dirty look.

"Well, Messenger," Balthazar said. The archangel turned his angry stare to him. "I'll come to your funeral."

"It's the only plan we've got, ok?" Gabriel snorted. "Be positive, people!"

"What's the plan, exactly?" Sam asked.

"Get her alone, injected her with dead man's blood, get the knife, destroy the knife, and live happily ever after," Balthazar said, then smiled at Gabriel, who snorted.

"That _is _suicidal, dude" Dean stated.

"Ya got a better idea?" the archangel grunted. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again and sighed. "Didn't think so."

"Ok, even if that works... what about Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"One problem at a time," Gabriel sighed.

.

* * *

.

"You look worried, Christine," Lucifer said, watching as she stared blankly in the mirror. _Why do I even have a reflection?, _she wondered. "Christine?"

"Yes?" she said, and sat down in his lap.

"You look worried," the devil repeated, being fairly sure that she hadn't heard him the first time. He ran his fingers through her long dark curls.

"Worried? No, I'm not worried."

"Don't lie to me," he commanded, his voice growing deeper.

"The angel, he—" she started, unable to disobey.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer spit out.

"…yes. Gabriel," she repeated. Saying that name made her feel weird, but it also felt like she'd said it before at least million times. She shook her head. "He looks so _familiar_," she whispered, afraid that her admission would enrage Lucifer.

"Familiar?" the devil snorted. _She shouldn't remember anything!_ he thought, worried that her memories may be slowly coming back. Was the knife's influence getting weaker? Was that even possible?

"And he looks so sad," she candidly added. Lucifer's eyes shot up again and she got a little scared. He looked _furious_, and she wondered why.

"What do _you_ care of he looks 'sad'?" the devil yelled at her, pushing her away. Christine fell on the floor.

"I—I don't…" she whispered. "…know."

"You don't know?" he yelled again. "_You don't know?_" he repeated, even louder.

"I…" she started, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to face him.

"You _don't_ care. Say you don't care!" he hissed, tightening his grip on her.

"I—I don't… I don't care," she whispered, scared out of her mind. He pushed her away again, and again she landed on the floor.

"Good," he stated. Christine was crying now, but he was too angry to care about that. She stared at him, pleading silently for forgiveness, though she had no clue know what she'd done wrong. The devil stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Christine slowly crawled on the bed and held the pillow tight, sobbing. She didn't understand what was happening; why was Lucifer so mad? Didn't he love her anymore?

Nothing made the littlest bit of sense in her head, but then the sight of Gabriel's caramel eyes came to her mind. His eyes were so soothing and loving, yet so terribly _sad. _

Lucifer never looked at her that way.

.

* * *

.

**The song in the beginning is I'm Lost Without You by Blink 182.**

**The story got longer than I intended, but still, the end is nigh...**

**Let me know what you think, people (:**


	22. Chapter 22

_22. Run_

_._

_To think I might not see those eyes,__  
__makes it so hard not to cry.__  
__And as we say our long goodbyes,  
__I nearly do._

_Have heart, my dear,__  
__we're bound to be afraid.__  
__Even if it's just for a few days,__  
__making up for all this mess._

.

.

Gabriel, Castiel and the Winchesters spent two whole weeks looking for Lucifer and Christine. They questioned every last demon they could find and Bobby helped them look for omens, but they found nothing. Not a single lead.  
Nothing.  
They even tried using Sam as bait, but Lucifer didn't show. They performed all the existing locating rituals, called a psychic, followed demons around for days.  
Nothing.  
The archangel felt like his head might explode from frustration. Castiel couldn't stand to see his brother in such misery, but he had no idea what to do to help him. Dean and Sam, on the other hand, were more worried about the world ending. _Again_. Things were awfully quiet lately; no slaughters, no wars, no epidemics, nothing, really. They could only assume that Lucifer had something much bigger in mind this time, and that frightened them, though they'd never admit it.

What was even worse, is that when Castiel returned from Heaven that night, he didn't bear reassuring news.

"Raphael is planning to release Michael," he gravely stated, and Dean and Sam turned around, startled at the sudden sound of the angel's voice behind them. Gabriel didn't move an inch, but he sighed loudly.

"Freakin' ninja turtle," Dean snorted.

"He always wanted for the fight to resume, so that Michael could finally kill Lucifer," Castiel explained. "Freeing him was his intention all along."

Gabriel snorted. He hated to hear about how his brothers only wanted to fight to the death. That wouldn't bring peace. There would always be another war, Michael would find someone else to take it out on, and it would never stop.

"So, if we have to strike, we need to do it fast," Sam stated.

"Yes," Castiel agreed solemnly. "And—" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of Sam's phone ringing. Sam took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" Chuck's voice said. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, they hadn't heard from Chuck in forever. Gabriel had told them that his house looked abandoned the last time he went there.

"Chuck?" the boy asked, incredulous, and shared a confused look with his brother.

"_Chuck_?" Dean mouthed, and Sam shrugged.

"Sam, we need to talk, I—I have things to, uh, tell you, it's…" Chuck stuttered.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Tell me everything," Sam said.

"G—Gabriel, I, uh, need to talk to Gabriel," the prophet muttered. Sam nodded and gave Gabriel the phone.

"Hi, buttercup," the archangel sighed.

"Gabriel. Hey. Listen, uh, I don't… _I'm sorry_," Chuck said, whispering the last two words. Gabriel shrugged.

"Get to the point, Chuckie-boy. Do y'know where she is?"

"I—I saw them… there's this abandoned castle, it's, uh, in Scotland, I think…"

"Scotland?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"And they're both there?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Does Lucy ever leave her alone?"

"From what I saw, yeah, lately he leaves a lot, apparently."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, uh, nothing else," the prophet whispered.

"Great. Thanks, Chuck," Gabriel whispered with more than a hint of sadness in his voice, then he hung up. Castiel and the brothers looked at him expectantly, waiting on him to talk.

"Scotland," Gabriel simply said.

"Scotland?" Dean repeated.

"Apparently. We gotta go _now_," the archangel stated. They all nodded at him almost at the same time, then Dean went out to get the tanks of blood he'd stored in the trunk of the Impala.

When he got back, Gabriel was already gone. Castiel put two fingers on each brother's forehead, and in a second they were gone too.

It was raining. They stood in the middle of the Scottish Highlands, and before them was a scary-looking castle. Dean thought it looked like Frankenstein's castle, but decided not to share this with the others, since it was definitely not the right time for his puns.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Gabriel said, as he kneeled down to put some blood in a syringe. "Cas will go in first, to distract Lucy, if he's home. Then we go in and find Christine," the archangel continued, then got up and faced the three men. "Questions?"

"Cass, you can't go alone, man!" Dean objected, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Dean," Castiel reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed, but eventually agreed on letting him go alone. The angel left in a flutter of wings, and the remaining three men waited patiently for his signal.

"You sure you wanna do this, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that… that's not _her_ in there. It's just—"

"I can take care of myself, you moose," Gabriel snorted, and Sam shrugged. There was no way to talk some sense into the archangel, he realized, it was exactly like talking to a brick wall. Gabriel looked at the castle, and nodded to himself.

"Lucy's out. Let's go," he said, and clicked himself and the brothers inside the castle. It was _exactly_ like Frankenstein's place, Dean thought. Everything was old, dusty and covered in spider webs. Some water was dripping from the ceiling and pooling in the cracks on the floor. Gabriel looked around, then signaled for them to follow him up a flight of stairs.

"Demons," Dean whispered, snorting.

"What did you expect? Unicorns?" Gabriel smirked, then snapped his fingers, and the demons fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that's _convenient_," Dean snorted again. Gabriel ignored him and they kept on walking, going deeper and deeper inside the huge castle. The place was practically a maze of corridors, but Gabriel knew exactly where he was going.

He could feel her, and the knife. He could tell they were getting nearer. They got to the basement, and Dean cringed at the sight of human bones on the floor. It looked like a dungeon, with cells, chains and all the torturing devices ever invented. At the end of the long hallway was a wooden door, and Gabriel _knew_ she was in there.

"In there," he whispered to the Winchesters. They nodded, and he proceeded to slowly open the door.

He took a peek inside, and saw Christine on the bed, apparently asleep. He opened the door completely, and they went inside, locking it behind them. Christine didn't seem to hear anything.

"Should we, uh, wake her?" Sam whispered.

"Are you insane?" Gabriel hissed. Dean slowly put down the two tanks of blood he'd been carrying, careful not to make any noise.

The archangel approached the bed, syringe in hand, and tried to keep his cool, but his heart was racing. He hesitated for a second, and looked over at the brothers.

"Dude!" Dean mouthed, and made a stabbing gesture with both hands. Gabriel nodded, and slowly lowered the syringe on her neck. Right before he actually put the needle in, Christine rolled over in her sleep, and he jumped back, gasping.

As soon as she was still, Gabriel approached the bed again. God, she looked so _beautiful_… but he had to focus.

Dean and Sam stared at him, their heartbeat getting faster by the second.

.

* * *

.  
**So I was wondering, are any of you beautiful people on tumblr? I just signed up, and i'm feeling lonely (_also i don't really get how it works yet_). Let me know (:  
Anyhow, the song in the beginning is, quite obviously, Run by Snow Patrol.  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, but like one of my lovely anon reviewers said, I update reaaaally quickly, so I won't keep you on edge too long, promise! (: **

**xoxo **


	23. Chapter 23

_23. __How You Remind Me_

_._

_This is how you remind me  
of what I really am._

.

.

The archangel placed the needle on her neck, and finally pushed down as fast as he could, injecting her with dead man's blood.

Christine's eyes snapped open, and Sam and Dean instinctively took a step back. Gabriel didn't even bother to take the needle out of her beautiful neck, and stepped away from the bed in a split second.

"Bloody…" Christine started, but her voice trailed off as the poison started to affect her. She tried to move, but couldn't. "…hell," she finished, her voice barely audible. She groaned and shook her head, visibly in pain, but feeling too _anesthetized_ to complain out loud.

Gabriel took a step towards the bed, and when he saw that she wasn't reacting he sat down next to her, and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Christine?" he asked. "Can you talk?"

"_Fuck me_," she hissed, with the little voice she had left. _Possibly later,_ Gabriel thought.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. She groaned again, louder. "Where's the knife, sugar?"

"Bollocks," she whispered, and Gabriel sighed. He took the syringe out of her neck, and with a snap of his fingers it was full again. He showed it to her and smirked, but hated himself for what he was putting her through. She cringed at the mere sight of it.

"The knife, Christine," he repeated. The girl made a disgusted face, and closed her eyes again. She tried to raise a hand, to point at where the knife was, but found she couldn't move.

"Safe…" she whispered, and nodded at the closet next to the bed.

"Dean, open the closet," Gabriel commanded, and the boy obeyed without saying a word. In the closet was a safe, and Dean stared blankly at it. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the safe slammed open. Castiel suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked him. The angel nodded, watching with concern as Dean carefully took the knife in his hands, and held it out to Gabriel. Fear shot through Christine's eyes at the sight of the knife.

"Give it to Cassie," Gabriel shook his head. Dean shrugged and gave the knife to the other angel.

"But Gabriel—" Castiel complained.

"I can't. I gotta…" Gabriel sighed. "It's gonna hurt her," he whispered, and took her hand in his. Christine wondered what they wanted to do, and Gabriel noticed how scared she was.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered to her, and squeezed her hand. "Cas, do it," he ordered then, and a jar of holy oil appeared in Castiel's hand. The angel dipped the knife in it, then he lit it up.

Gabriel looked over at Christine. She was writhing in pain, but didn't have the strength to scream out. He couldn't stand to see her like that.

"It's gonna be over soon, I promise," he whispered again, locking his eyes in hers, trying to reassure her. With the last bit of strength she could summon, she tightened her grip on his hand. Gabriel smiled at her, then turned to Castiel to see how much longer it would take for the knife to burn out completely. It was almost over, and he sighed in relief. Christine felt the pain sharpen as the last bit of the knife turned to dust, and then she passed out.

"Done?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel claimed, his voice deeper than ever. Gabriel didn't move.

"Dude, what now?"

"We wait for her to wake up," the archangel explained.

"Couldn't we just take her away?"

"_No_. This ends today, kids. She'll wake up, and she'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Gabriel—"

"Get them outta here, Cas," Gabriel snorted, interrupting Dean.

"Oh, we're _staying_, dude," Dean objected, but Castiel took them away anyway. Gabriel sighed, caressing Christine's hair. He had no idea what was gonna happen now. Would she remember everything? That would be… awkward. Also, probably it would just make her feel so guilty… _dammit_. But then again, maybe she wouldn't remember anything, and he'd have to explain... and yes, that would be just as awkward.

Though, he realized, it really didn't matter whether she remembered or not. Jealousy would eat him alive anyway. But that too didn't matter, because he'd have her back; he didn't really care about anything else. Nothing could compare to the thought of being able to hold her again, to hear her say his name again.

Christine moved her head almost imperceptibly.

"Chris?" he asked. The girl groaned and tried to sit up, but the poison was still in effect. Gabriel helped her up. She had her eyes shut tight, like she was trying to recover from a really bad headache.

"Christine?" he tried again. This time, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her bright, beautiful, _black_ eyes.

"Gabe?" she whispered. "What… what happened?"

It was a good thing that Christine didn't need to breathe, because Gabriel held her so tight that he was basically breaking her ribs.

"Gabriel?" she asked again, and he pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. He looked so relieved, she thought. What the hell did she miss? "What happened, love?"

"Uh," the archangel hesitated. "What do you, uh, remember?"

"We were at Crowley's and… _oh_ _god_. Crowley's dead, isn't he?" she whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Afraid so, yeah," Gabriel told her, and Christine sighed. The archangel couldn't be sure that Crowley really was dead, though, but he decided not to share his doubts with her, at least not in that moment.

"Stupid demon," she mumbled. "And _Cas?_ Please, tell me he's okay!" she pleaded, a little louder now. Her strength was slowly coming back.

"Yes, sugar, calm down. Cas is fine…"

"But—" she started, but then looked around her for the first time. Where the hell were they? Gabriel noticed the confusion on her face.

"You don't remember anything else?" he asked.

"Lucifer… he, uh, cut me?" she hesitated, her eyes still searching the room.

"He did," Gabriel frowned at the memory of that day.

"And then what?"

"I don't have time to explain everything now, sweetie. Just, take this," he said, and gave her his angel sword. Then, he snapped a copy of the black knife into existence, and put it back in the safe.

"Lucy's gonna be back soon," he added. He could feel his brother getting nearer and nearer.

"_What_?" she panicked.

"Chris, calm down," he sat down next to her again. "There's no time. When he gets here, just play it cool. If he asks about the knife, it's in the safe. As soon as he lets his guard down, you _stab_ him, right in the heart. Okay?"

"But—"

"Crap," he muttered, hearing footsteps outside the door. "Do _not_ make him suspicious," he told her. "I'll come to get ya later," he said then, and left the room just as Lucifer opened the door. Christine instinctively backed away on the bed and covered herself with the purple sheets. Lucifer tilted his head.

"Don't be like that, Christine… I thought we made up last night," he smiled evilly. Christine tried to smile back. What the hell did he mean? _Gabe needs to seriously explain this_, she thought.

Lucifer sat down on the bed, and she made sure that the angel sword was fully hidden by the sheets.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her. _Talk about what? Jesus bloody Christ._

"Uh, no. No, it's okay," she shrugged.

"Great," he smirked, and leaned in to kiss her. Christine froze, but she knew that she had to play her part. Whatever her part was. Lucifer's icy lips collided with hers, and she forced herself to kiss him back. Slowly, her hand slid under the covers, looking for the sword. She found it, and gripped it tightly. Lucifer suddenly pulled away from her, and she couldn't help but gasp, afraid that she'd been caught.

"Is everything okay, Christine? You look _uneasy_," he told her, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, I'm fine," she shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "I'm not uneasy."

"What happened to your eyes?" he suddenly said, noticing only then that her eyes were black, and not blood red as usual.

"My… eyes?"

"They're black," he stated, knitting his brows. She opened her mouth to explain herself, but she didn't really know what she should say. Her eyes were always black, weren't they? They were only red when she was hungry… right?

"I—"

"Maybe you're finally adjusting…" he cut her off.

"Uh, sure, that's… _plausible_…" she stuttered. _Adjusting to what?_

"I've been waiting for this," he said, and caressed her cheek. "You're ready now."

"Ready?"

"Yes, it's gonna be perfect…" he said, as if that explained anything. "I love you," he added sweetly, and the words caught Christine by surprise, but she tried to show no emotion.

She gave a little half smile, and he kissed her again. She didn't know what to do. Her grip on Gabriel's sword tightened, but the thought of actually making a move almost gave her a panic attack right there and then. Lucifer pushed her down on the bed, never breaking the icy kiss, and she gave in, with more passion than she intended. There was something about that kiss, it felt to her like she'd done it a thousand times before, and somehow it felt like she belonged there with Lucifer… but why? _What the hell is happening to me?_

Lucifer kissed her neck, and she couldn't help but let out a low moan. _Focus!, _she told herself, just as his stone-cold hands slid down on her thighs. She held the sword with all the strength she had, and decided it was now or never.

She rolled them over, and Lucifer looked strangely happy at the turn of events, not knowing what she was up to. She was hiding the knife behind her back, and leaned down to kiss him. She made sure his eyes were closed, then raised the knife.

Lucifer noticed something was wrong, but it was too late. Christine was faster than him, and she lowered the blade so quickly that he didn't even have time to speak. She felt the tears running down her cheeks as Lucifer's blood pooled around her hands.

"Christine," he whispered, and it sounded like a plea. Like a beg for forgiveness. Like a _prayer_.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, and twisted the blade in his chest. There was a blast of white light, then the most piercing white noise she had ever heard. She closed her sensible eyes and waited for all of it to be over, the noise, the light, the tears. Why was she crying anyway?

The noise and the light were gone in a few seconds, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She could hear people screaming all around the castle, demons probably.

She didn't move. She was in total shock. She'd just_ killed_ the devil. It was over. _Over_.

_Gabriel will come to get me. He said he'd come to get me, _she repeated to herself over and over, to calm herself down. _Gabriel will come to get me._

_._

* * *

**The song in the beginning is How You Remind Me by Nickelback.  
Thanks everyone :D  
**

**xoxo **


	24. Chapter 24

_24. Tell Me Where It Hurts_

_._

_Tell me where it hurts, to hell with everybody else.  
__All I care about is you, and that's the truth._

_._

_._

"So? How is she?" Dean frantically asked when Gabriel appeared before them, a few miles from the castle.

"She's gonna be okay," he answered, but doubted his own words. Dean noticed the archangel was keeping something from them, but decided not to investigate. As long as she killed the devil and stopped this goddamn war once and for all, Dean couldn't, and wouldn't, complain.

Gabriel stared at the castle, wondering if he did the right thing by leaving her there all alone. He felt like he should have been by her side, after all, she'd always stood by his. But he couldn't. That was the best plan of action, and he had to accept it. He was still staring at the castle when the bright white light started to emanate from it like a nuclear explosion.

"Cover your eyes!" he yelled. Sam and Dean obeyed without hesitating, but the high-pitched noise coming from the light made their ears bleed. Gabriel and Castiel didn't look away from the castle, waiting for it to be over.

The archangel felt a stab of sadness when the light finally disappeared.

His brother was dead.

He looked over at Castiel, and saw that he felt the same way. No time to comfort anyone, though. He had to get Christine. Without saying a word, he left the three men there and went back inside to castle, back to the room where he'd left her.

She was sitting on top of Lucifer's dead vessel, on the bed. He could see her shoulders shaking, he could hear her sobbing. She didn't move an inch, not even when he called her name a few times. He sat down on the bed next to her, and took her face in his hands, wiping away the tears. She finally looked at him.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetie. It's over," he nodded.

"Over," she repeated, and slowly stopped sobbing.

"Let's get ya outta here, alright?" he smiled. Christine nodded, and he swooped her up in his arms, taking her away with a snap of his fingers.

He didn't take her to see Castiel and the Winchesters, who were still in the middle of nowhere a few miles from the castle, instead, he took her back to San Francisco, back to her apartment. They hadn't been there in months, but Gabriel couldn't think of a better place for her right now, she needed to feel safe.

He sat down on the bed and she tightened her grip around his neck. She didn't want him to let her go, and so he didn't. He held her close, and she was so unnaturally still, resting her head on his shoulder and listening to his heartbeat. Why did it feel like she hadn't heard it in ages?

Gabriel held her like that for hours. She wasn't moving, she wasn't talking, she wasn't even crying. Whenever he tried to lay her down on the bed, she gripped his neck so firmly that she bruised him. At some point, she fell asleep.

Gabriel had heard all the questions that burnt in her mind, of course. He wanted to answer them, but she just looked so _breakable_… he decided to wait for her to speak, but that didn't happen. She was sleeping soundly, and he was finally able to lay her down. His vessel's arms hurt from how tightly she'd been holding her. He laid down next to her, and just stared at her.

What was he going to tell her? He didn't know the details of her stay with Lucifer… and he didn't _want_ to know them. But yet, he owed her an explanation.

He'd have to tell her about the blade and how Lucifer was using it to control her… he'd have to explain the friggin' _wings_… and he definitely had to tell her he lied to her.

He always knew what Christine's true power was. Always knew how dangerous she could have been. But he thought she didn't need to know, because, well, things looked pretty okay at the time. Besides, Christine already thought she was a monster, telling her that she was basically _right_ wouldn't have helped anything!

_Fuck_. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? _Hey honey, guess what? You almost helped Lucy end the world! Wanna order take-out?_

"Gabriel," a deep voice called, and the archangel stood up immediately. At the foot of the bed stood Michael, still wearing that poor Adam kid.

"Michael?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hello, brother," Michael greeted him.

"Raphael yanked you out, huh? Well, sorry bro. You're late. Lucy's dead."

"I know. _She_ killed him?" he asked, and twitched his nose, like he couldn't even stand to talk about her.

"She did," Gabriel replied. "Now, you have five seconds to get outta here, bro."

"First, you run away and join the pagans… and now _this?_ She's a monster!"

"Watch it, Mickey," Gabriel threatened, taking a step towards his brother.

"Come home with me, brother. Please."

"Mmmh, let me think… _no_," Gabriel smirked. "I'm doing alright down here."

"You call this 'alright'?"

"Know what? You should leave. Tell Raphy I said hi. No, wait, tell him I said _fuck you_," Gabriel smiled, and with a snap of his fingers Michael disappeared from the room.

More problems: not exactly what he needed right now. Did Michael really think he could get him to go "home"? Besides, the war was over, right? What did they need him for?

"Gabriel," Christine whispered from the bed. The archangel quickly crawled back beside her.

"Yes?"

"Who were you talking to?" she kept whispering.

"No one," he said, smiling. Christine could tell he was lying, but she didn't have the strength to argue. She just felt so _drained, _like she'd been abusing her power and now needed to rest. But what exactly happened? She couldn't remember a single thing, and right now the only certainty she had was that Lucifer was dead and the war was over. Gabriel looked down at her as she sighed and closed her eyes once more. Didn't she want to know, or was she just too tired?

"Christine, are you feeling okay?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just bloody tired," she answered in a whisper, then rolled over, giving her back to the angel. He was about to pull the covers up on her, when he noticed it. The brand on her hip. Lucifer's hand. That couldn't mean…?

"Christine?" he asked again.

"_What_?" she retorted. He shrugged and pointed at the hand-shaped mark on her hip. She stared down at it, rotating her hips to get a better look. "What's that?"

"Well—" he started, but Christine wasn't listening to him. She traced the brand lightly with her fingers, and suddenly a flood of memories, images, came back to her. Lucifer standing over her, his hand where the mark now was, and the piercing and unbearable pain that came afterwards, when he branded her. She quickly moved her hand away as though the mark burnt her fingers, and shook her head. What the hell was that? Gabriel had seen everything she had, and sighed in relief at the discovery that the branding had hurt her. That meant she never truly loved Lucifer.

"Ok, fine, sleep is for the weak." she sighed. "Tell me everything. _Now_," she commanded, and Gabriel swallowed hard.

That was it. He had to confess everything. _Oh, she's gonna kill me._

.

* * *

**(Song in the beginning is Tell Me Where It Hurts by Garbage.)**

Talk to me, guys! :D 

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

_25. Heartbreaker_

_._

_I keep thinking__ about that little sparkle in your eye,__  
__is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?__  
__What about the way you say you love me all the time?__  
__Are you lifting me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?_

_But there's always this one question__  
__that keeps me up at night.__  
__Are you my greatest love__  
__or disappointment in my life?_

_._

_._

Christine was looking back at him with a look that was a mix of shock and pure rage. She blinked a few times, trying to organize the thoughts in her head, while he waited expectantly on her to say anything. He'd told her everything, from the very beginning, and she never even interrupted him, and now she was so freaking quiet and looking like a lost puppy and it was driving him insane.

"So," she started, and he nodded apprehensively. "It was all a _trick_."

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gabriel_."_

"Chris—"

"You took me before they could get to me. You lied to me all along. I was never the one to save this bloody world! I was the one to end it!" she yelled. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "You used me! You knew I would have done anything for you, and you took advantage of that! _You_ _tricked_ _me!"_

"I never—"

"I don't wanna hear it, Gabe. Just let me sleep."

"Christine, I—"

"I said I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled again. Gabriel opened his mouth to object, but eventually realized that wouldn't have been a good idea. She was too angry to have a proper conversation. He got up as she rolled over again, trying to hide her tears. _Great. Now she's crying! Good job, Gabe! _

The archangel collapsed into an armchair in the living room and snapped a chocolate bar into existence, then started chewing it nervously. He could hear her suffocated sobs even from there, and it was killing him. He could hear her thoughts, too. She was going all lawyer on his angelic ass. Nothing he could say would make her change her mind, she thought he tricked her into loving him, she thought he didn't love her. She thought that the only one who was ever honest with her was Lucifer. Gabriel grimaced. _No shit._

"Well now tha—" he started, too insulted by that last thought to keep his mouth shut, but that only resulted in Christine slamming him onto the piano, nearly breaking his vessel's back in two.

"Maybe you should leave," she suggested, while he groaned on the floor. He looked up, and she was standing tall above him.

"Oh, c'mon!" he snorted. "Seriously?"

"Leave, before I make you," she threatened. Gabriel stood up and stared deep into her pitch-black eyes. He didn't want to leave, of course, but he didn't want to make her angrier, either. He decided to play ball, and left without saying another word. Christine closed the door behind him and sighed deeply.

_That's what I get for trusting a bloody trickster, _she thought.

Gabriel was still in the hallway, and he heard her. _Now, that hurt._

She went back to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She loved him. She loved him so much it hurt, but this time was different. This time, he couldn't just joke his way out of the fight like he used to. She wouldn't let him, she was too furious to even look at him.

How could he not tell her? It was her right to know everything. He deliberately kept information from her, and she wasn't sure anymore if it was to protect her, or to manipulate her.

She was more dangerous than he'd told her, and she should have known. She would have been less reckless, she would have been ready to fight. Instead, he chose not to tell her. Didn't he trust her, was that it? Did he think she would suddenly go dark side if he told her she was _supposed_ to?

Gabriel was still there in the hallway outside the door. He wasn't gonna go anywhere. He sat down on the floor, and listened as her thoughts trailed off into much needed sleep.

He spent the night there, trying to find a way to explain his actions to Christine. She had a right to be mad, but still, she _had_ to listen to him. How could she think even for a second that he didn't love her? More importantly, how was he going to convince her that he did?

When the first ray of sun shone through the window on the stairs, Gabriel stood up, ready to go back inside and do everything in his power to make it up to her.

He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Christine yelled from inside the apartment. She walked towards the door, and leaned on it. "Go away, Gabriel," she whispered.

"Room service," the archangel smirked, faking a weird accent.

"Leave, Gabriel."

"I'm not Gabriel. But I hear that guy's awesome," he answered in the same thick accent as before.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Then don't talk," he smirked. "I was gonna do all the talking, anyway," he said, going back to his usual voice.

"Gabriel—" she started, but the angel slammed the door open. She backed away as he tried to get near her, and eventually stumbled on the armchair. She sat down, acting like that was her intention all along, and he kneeled down in front of her.

"Get out," she commanded, but the authority in her voice cracked a little as she looked into his golden eyes.

"You're so hot when you get angry," he told her with a smirk, his voice velvety and smooth, and Christine struggled to keep a straight face.

"Watch it, Trickster," she threatened, and got up. Gabriel backed away from her, pretending to be scared.

"Oh, stop it, sugar, or I'll have to spank you," he challenged her, wiggling his brows and closing the distance between them with a snap of his fingers. Christine gasped at his sudden closeness, but immediately regained her composure and pushed him away. Her hand rested on his chest, and he raised a single brow, giving her his best seductive look. Christine closed her hand on the fabric of his shirt, and without any further notice, she pulled him in a heated kiss.

Gabriel grinned against her lips, and clicked them on the bed.

"This isn't over," she managed to say as he tore her clothes off.

"Of course," he smirked, mocking her.

"I mean it! It's—" she started, but Gabriel took her voice away mid-sentence. She gave him a killer look and rolled them over. She tore his shirt off frantically, and struggled to take off his pants. The zipper seemed to be stuck, but before Gabriel could snap his fingers, she leaned down and tore the pants open with her fangs.

"Adorable," he commented, giving a smirk. Christine growled ferociously, showing off her teeth. "Oh, look at me, I'm a bloodthirsty vampire! I'm gonna bite you!" he mocked her. Christine tried to answer, but he hadn't given her voice back yet. _Bloody jerk._

He smiled at her and she narrowed his eyes, visibly pissed. He giggled and pushed her off of him, spraying her down on the bed, then crawled on top of her with a smug look on his face. She licked her lips and he kissed her violently, their tongues twirling in synchrony, then he bit her bottom lip and drew blood, then licked it away as Christine shivered under his touch. He trailed urgent kisses down her neck, then gently nipped it and smiled again at the moans that was earning him.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, digging her nails into his flesh. Gabriel grinned, and she growled again, rolling them over. The archangel was about to complain, but she kissed him so violently that it felt like she wanted to eat him. _And she probably does, _Gabriel thought, and grinned against her mouth. She pressed her hands on his chest, her nails scratching him, and with one slick movement she lowered her hips on him.

Gabriel gasped, taken by surprise. A low moan escaped his lips as she began to move, and she smiled at him, looking proud of herself. The archangel gripped her thighs firmly and sat up, placing another violent kiss on her beautiful lips.

Christine ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, arching and moaning softly against his neck as they moved faster and faster. She scratched his shoulder blades, and mentally begged for her voice back just so she could ask for his wings.

"No funny business, Chris," the angel whispered as he let them unfold.

"I would never!" she smirked against his lips, and grabbed a handful of feathers. The archangel shook under her touch. As angry as she was, hurting his wings would be too much of a low blow… or would it?

Gabriel caught her arm mid-air as she moved to tear away one single feather.

"You just got yourself in trouble, young lady," he said in a husky voice, staring in her eyes with a defying look.

"Did I now?" she smirked. Gabriel growled deeply and threw her down on the bed, then slammed into her with all his strength, and she dug her nails on his shoulders. She opened her eyes as he devoured her neck, and couldn't look away from his wings. She'd seen them so many times, and yet she was still insanely fascinated with them. They were huge, could barely fit in the room, and the way they reflected the light was just gorgeous.

Gabriel smiled against her skin, hearing what she was thinking. He gave the hardest thrust ever, and she snapped back to reality. She pulled him in a heated kiss, and suddenly the only thing she could hear was his heartbeat, and the blood pumping through his veins, and… _bollocks._

Gabriel noticed where her mind was going. He tried to distract her, moving faster, kissing harder, but it didn't seem to work. _Maybe,_ he could let her bite. As far as he knew, she was only violent against him because of the knife's influence, so maybe, _just_ _maybe_, now he could let her bite him... Fuck, he missed the biting.

"Go on, be a vamp about it," he panted against her lips. Christine's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't need to be told twice. The muscles in Gabriel's neck tensed just before she sank her teeth into it, and as soon as she did, an adrenaline rush overcame him.

"_Fucking hell—" _he grunted, as Christine started sucking on his blood. It tasted just like she remembered, and by god, she had missed it _so_ much. Sweet, delicious, perfect, _holy_…

_Mine, _she thought, and tightened her grip on his hair.

"Yours," Gabriel managed to whisper, thrusting in harder and harder. She smiled against his skin, then pulled back and licked the fresh wound, sending chills down the angel's spine. He caught her lips in his, and tasted his own blood in her mouth.

"_Gabriel_," she moaned in his ear, as her muscles clenched around him. The angel growled deeply and kissed her again, releasing himself inside of her. He held her tight until they were done, then collapsed on the bed next to her. Christine turned around and crawled on top of him again.

"Easy tiger!" he chuckled. "Human vessel here needs a few minutes…"

She closed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She didn't want another round, not yet, at least. She just wanted to be close to him. Gabriel's body was burning hot against her cold skin. It was perfect, and she needed it to last.

"You just can't stay mad at me, can you, sweet cheeks?" the angel grinned. She smiled, but didn't answer. She would have wanted to stay mad at him. Hell, she had all the reasons in the world to stay mad at him. But she couldn't. Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair and she snuggled against him.

"I love you, Chris," he said, his voice low and soft.

"I know," she smirked.

"Also, _fangs!" _he cheered, smiling widely. Christine chuckled and poked him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Don't mock the evil creature of the night in me," she smirked, raising her head to look at him.

"I wasn't mocking!" he said defensively. "I missed the fangs, really!"

"Well, I missed the blood," she admitted.

"Fair enough," he grinned.

"How's your vessel?" she smiled tentatively.

"Great," he smiled, and pulled her up in a kiss. She kissed him back passionately and ran her fingers through his golden hair, but he suddenly pulled away. "_So_… can I tie you up?"

.

* * *

**Song in the beginning is Heartbreaker by Pink.  
Guys. The next chapter is the last one.  
Though if you want more I guess I _could_ write more. Maybe we could make this a trilogy. IDK.  
Let me know! :D  
**

**xoxo **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Epilogue**_

The ringing of the phone echoed in the huge, empty house. The sound pierced the silence, one ring after another, but no one was there to answer. Finally, the call went to voicemail.

"You've reached the Trickster mansion," Christine's cheerful voice said in the recording. "No one's home, or perhaps we're being too loud to hear the phone. Leave a message, we won't call you back anyway. Beep!" she concluded, then laughed. The recording stopped and the machine did a real "beep".

On the other end of the phone, Dean Winchester cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, you there?" he asked. He waited a few seconds, but no one picked up. "Ok, fine… so, uh, call me if you get this. I know you don't really give a crap, but we're having a bit of a problem around here… we could use some help. See, there's this chick…"

"Eve, Dean," Sam's voice scolded him.

"Yeah, _Eve_, whatever," the elder Winchester mumbled into the phone. "Anyway, just… call me back, ok? Seriously. Ok. Bye," he said, then hung up.

"End of message," the machine's metallic voice stated, and a red light came on, on the side of the phone. It would be hours before the couple came home, and when they appeared in the kitchen, neither of them noticed the flashing red light on the phone.

Christine stumbled on her own feet, nearly falling down her high heeled shoes. Gabriel caught her and held her up, and she let out a cheerful laugh.

"You're _so _drunk," he commented, smiling.

"I am not!" she objected, and Gabriel raised a brow. "What was that I was drinking anyway?" she chuckled.

"No idea," he smirked.

"It tasted funny!" she laughed.

"Ok, this is the last time I let you hang with Dionysus."

"He's definitely my favorite god," she chuckled, struggling to get the words right.

"I thought Thor was your favorite god," Gabriel smirked.

"Thor's _hot_," she agreed, and the archangel snorted. Christine laughed at him and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Okay, you need to sleep…"

"Look, look! Pretty red light!" she cheered, pointing at the phone, trying to break free from Gabriel's hold. The archangel didn't let her go, she would surely fall flat on the floor if he did.

"Yes, ok, calm down, sweet cheeks," he chuckled, and watched in amusement as she tried to hit the right button on the answering machine. After a few tries she was successful, and they heard Dean's message.

Gabriel snorted, and she just laughed again.

"Eve," he thoughtfully said. Christine tilted her head in confusion, then gasped in realization, and happily pointed at a bowl of apples on the kitchen counter.

"Apple!" she cheered. "Garden! Snake!" she added, and then burst into laughter again. Gabriel shook his head, smiling.

"Yes, honey."

"Eve," she repeated, pouting her lips. Gabriel chuckled and swooped her up in his arms, ignoring her complaints. He took her upstairs to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He was gonna leave her there to go call Dean back, but she reached out her hands and pulled him down in a kiss.

"Don't go, love," she said, and the archangel smiled back. She got so _needy_ when she was drunk. Not that it bothered him. He grinned, and kissed her softly. Christine smiled against his lips, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, sugar."

_**the end**_

* * *

.

**That's all folks :D  
thanks everyone!**

**xoxo **


End file.
